


Carved in the Cradle

by Florexandra



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florexandra/pseuds/Florexandra
Summary: While on a case, the team finds the last thing they'd expect to find at a crime scene. Life is unpredictable. It's funny like that. Malcolm Bright always did like children but could he handle taking care of one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It wasn’t a pretty sight.

A young woman, couldn’t be older than thirty, had carvings cut onto her body in a most disturbing way. Hearts of all sizes sliced into her skin along with a large knife wound in her back. Her blue eyes wide, blank and lifeless.

“Victim’s name is Arianna Walters,” JT announced as Gil and Malcolm walked in.

“When was she found?” Gil asked.

“About three hours ago when a cleaning lady came into the apartment.” Dani explained

“What do we know about her?” Malcolm asked as he knelt to examine the body.

“She’s twenty-eight. She worked as a fourth grade teacher at a nearby elementary school. Much like our last two victims, there’s no obvious connections as to why they would be targets.”

“Yet she has similar markings as the last two.” JT said with frustration.

“Not quite, this time, the markings are hearts, not stars. Clearly whoever did this...” Malcolm started as he stood up, “Clearly wanted to make it _seem_ like she had been tortured.”

“Seem like?” Gil questioned.

“She was stabbed first. The knife wound clearly would have killed her within minutes and she wasn’t bound, nothing to suggest that she put up a fight. No, our killer wanted to cause her pain but didn’t want her to feel it.”

“Bright _is_ right.” Edrisa said as she finished examining the body, “I don’t have exact time of death but she was killed sometime after midnight and cause of death was in fact a knife or some kind of blade with a similar shape.” She shook her head, “The carvings on her body were created post-mortem, unlike our first victims. She didn’t feel a thing.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, “As far as torture killings go... this was a merciful death, almost like he cared enough to make sure she was dead before creating these marks on her body.”

“But why would he make her death merciful?” Dani asked, shaking her head, “She’s not his first victim.”

“That...” He started before he stopped and turned his head in another direction, “I will have to get back to you on...” He started to go down the hallway.

“Bright?” Dani called out. She and Gil gave each other a look as they followed him, leaving JT and Edrisa with the body. They found him by a closed door, his ear against the wood. They both reached for their guns, “Bright, do you hear something?”

He nodded, “I don’t think you need your guns though.”

Gil furrowed his brows, “Malcolm, what you talking about?”

“Listen.” Malcolm advised. It was faint but there was something there. He grinned, “You hear that?”

Dani raised an eyebrow, “That can’t be-”

“I’m pretty sure it is.” He pushed the door opened and the three entered a nursery. Malcolm sighed, “Our victim was also a mother. That’s definitely different from our other two victims.”

The nursery wasn’t anything too special. It was of a white and pink theme. Malcolm’s eyes fell to the crib. He took a deep breath and hoped to God that he wasn’t about to find another victim. He walked over to give a sigh of relief when he saw a baby girl in the crib. She was wide awake and unharmed.

“She’s okay!” He called out as Dani and Gil ran over to the crib.

The baby looked up at him with big blue eyes and gave a giggle as she clapped her hands. “She’s definitely our victim’s daughter.” Gil said, noting the same blue eyes and dark curls the victim had. The little girl raised her arms towards Malcolm and started grabbing at the air, giving a slight whine. Gil chuckled, “Bright, I think the little lady wants you to pick her up.”

Malcolm gave a nervous chuckle, “I-I don’t know-”

“We have to get her out of here anyway.”

Malcolm takes a nervous breath, “Okay...” He gingerly took the baby in his arms as she gave a tiny squeal. She relaxed her head on his shoulder, her tiny hand grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and she tugged on it slightly. She seemed comfortable but Malcolm was just trying to remember not to drop her.

Gil chuckled at the anxious look on Malcolm’s face as he helped adjust the baby in his arms, “You should place your other hand by her head so she doesn’t hurt her neck.”

“Right, right...” Malcolm adjusted the way he held her. Dani couldn’t help but smile at the baby girl who giggled when she made eye contact with the detective. Malcolm cracked a tiny smile at the happy baby but his smile quickly faded. She clearly had no idea what was going on.

Dani noticed the change in Malcolm’s face, “Come on, let’s get her out of here.”

Malcolm looked up at the decorative letters above the crib, “Isabella...” He smiled down at the little girl, “Come on Isabella, you’re safe with us.” He picked up the blanket and plush that were in the crib and Isabella was quick to grab hold of the plush with a squeak. With Gil and Dani’s help, they wrapped the baby in the blanket so they could get her out without her seeing the bodies.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Malcolm was walking back and forth, bouncing baby Isabella on his hip as she seemed content. After a much needed diaper change and getting fed, who wouldn’t be happy? “What do we know about Arianna and Isabella?”

“Arianna lived a relatively normal life. Went to college, got a job and just lived for herself.” Gil sighed, “Isabella was born eight months ago.” The woman never even got to see her child turn one.

“What about her parents?” Malcolm inquired, wondering if there was a family member to take care of the little girl.

“Arianna’s mother died in a car accident about twenty years ago and her father passed away from a heart attack three years ago.” Dani read off the file.

“Any siblings?”

She shook her head, “Arianna was an only child.”

“And Isabella’s father?”

“According to Isabella’s birth certificate, Arianna doesn’t know who the father is and if she did, she probably had no intention of sharing the information.”

Malcolm’s attention returned to the baby girl in his arms when she patting his face with her tiny hand. “Don’t worry; we’re going to find your family.” She patted his face again and gave a slight whine. He curiously raised an eyebrow and smirked, “What is it?” Her eyes started to collect water as cheeks puffed. Malcolm’s eyes went wide as his nervous energy returned, “Whoa, okay, seriously, what’s wrong?” Isabella just started crying and Malcolm was quick to hold her at arm’s length. He turned to Dani and Gil as his eyes were screaming with questions of what he should do.

“Hand her to me.” Dani said as she got up from her seat and took the baby from the profiler. Dani held Isabella close, letting the little girl cry as the detective started to gently pat her back and lovingly shush her. Slowly but surely, the eight-month-old started to calm down.

“That’s amazing.” Malcolm said in wonder.

Dani smirked, “Well, I grew up being one of the oldest cousins in my family so I was almost always given babysitting duties. Wasn’t so bad as it helped pay for my eyeliner addiction in middle school.”

“Still, you got her calmed down in less than a few minutes. You’re some kind of miracle worker!”

Dani smiled, “Or I’m just used to dealing with babies. You’re going to see why Isabella was upset in three... two...” Before Dani could finish, Isabella let out a very high-pitched burp. After her little release of gas, she started smiling and giggling again.

Malcolm, Gil and Dani all let out a chuckle. “So she was just gassy, not grumpy.” Gil joked. Isabella turned her head as her eyes landed on Malcolm once more and pointed at him.

She nearly lunged out of Dani’s arms wanting to go to him; luckily Dani was able to hold her back as Malcolm step forward to take her. “She’s clearly quite taken with you.”The detective smirked.

Malcolm chuckled as he adjusted the baby to sit comfortably in his arms and the little girl started attacking his shirt by tugging at it again, “I think she’s just fascinated by shirt collars.”

Just then JT walked in with a confused and slightly disturbed expression on his face. “JT?” Gil spoke up, snapping his detective out of it.

JT shook his head and looked to Malcolm, “Bright, some woman who looks way too young to be your mother is demanding to see you.”

As Isabella continued to tug on his shirt collar and gurgle, Malcolm’s face deflated into a look of pure exhausted frustration, “Oh God, no...”

**Hey there! So this is not my first ever fanfiction that I’m writing but it is the first I’m writing for Prodigal Son, a show I honestly did not think I would like as much as I do. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of ‘Carved in the Cradle’**

**Please let me know what you think, I’d love to hear some feedback and hopefully, I’ve done the show justice XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Malcolm shook his head. Of course his mother had to show up _now_. He looked down at Isabella then to Dani. The detective nodded her head, letting him pass the baby to her.

However, the moment Isabella left Malcolm’s arms; she started to let out whining noises. First Malcolm tried handing her the stuffed pink owl that had been with her in her crib which seemed to work for a few moments until her little arms reached out to him again as she kicked her legs. Malcolm sighed as he took her back from Dani. Isabella gurgled with glee as she hugged his neck with one arm and held her plushie with the other. He gave a tiny smile before walking out to find his mother standing by one of the desks, impatiently tapping her foot.

“Mother.”

Jessica gave a forced smile, “Malcolm. I-” She noticed the baby in her son’s arms, “What is this?”

“Well, I think you would know but this is a baby.” Malcolm smirked.

Jessica rolled her eyes, “Don’t get smart with me.”

The little girl looked turned her head and blinked her bright blue eyes at Malcolm’s mother, “This is Isabella.”

Before he could continue, Jessica let out a tiny gasp, “Malcolm!” She said in scandalized whisper, “She’s not... yours, is she?”

Malcolm furrowed his brows and let out an exasperated chuckle, “No.”

“Malcolm, if you have been hiding-”

“Mother, I swear to you that this isn’t my child.” He adjusted the way he held Isabella when she started fidgeting, “She’s the child of one of our latest victims.”

While her expression didn’t change, Malcolm did see his mother’s eyes soften slightly, “I see.”

“We’re only watching her until a social worker gets here.”

“Of course.”

“So, what is it that you need to come here to tell me?”

“There is going to be a gala next week and I expect you to attend this one.”

Malcolm sighed. These galas were always his least favourite thing to do and considering that there is a lot of things he doesn’t like to do, that was saying something. “Is that all?”

“Not quite.” Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Jessica’s response, “Since you won’t take any of my suggestions, I also expect you to bring a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes, a date.”

“Couldn’t you think of something easier for me to do like... taking a bear cub from its mother?”

Jessica scoffed, “Don’t be a child Malcolm. I’m sure you can find someone suitable in time.”

Malcolm’s eyes narrowed, “What’s your angle?”

“No angle. I would just like for people to know that my son does enjoy the company of other people.” Isabella happened to giggle in that moment and clap her hands. Jessica couldn’t help but give a tiny smile, “See, even the child agrees with me.”

“I’ll do best.”

“See that you do.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

“Social worker just said that all nearby foster homes are full at the moment.” Gil said with a frustrated tone as he walked into the room.

“So, where will Isabella go?” Malcolm asked as he felt the baby’s head rest on his shoulder, her eyelids growing heavy. “We can’t just abandon her.”

“Are we sure that there’s no next of kin?” Dani asked.

Gil shook his head, “None at all, not even a family friend.”

“Well, she seems fond of you Bright.” JT tried to joke, “Why don’t you take her?”

Gil smiled, “Actually, that might not be a bad idea. She is already comfortable with you and until we can find someone to take her in, it’d be good for her to be with someone she likes.”

Dani noticed the way Malcolm tensed up at the thought. He quickly covered it up by chuckling, “I don’t know. I don’t think my apartment’s baby proofed enough. I wouldn’t even have somewhere for her to sleep.”

“We could find a crib.” JT suggested, “And some toys, babies aren’t that picky. They find paper ripping hilarious.”

Malcolm was about to protest when Isabella yawned and snuggled against his shoulder as her eyelids grew heavy. He looked down at the little girl. It pained him to think of what could have happened to her if the killer had been aware she had been there... but how could he be able to take care of her? Should babies even be allowed near him? He had to sleep with restraints and a mouth guard, would he even notice if she started crying in the middle of the night?

“Bright?” Dani’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Sorry, I just...” He looked down at Isabella, her eyes now fully shut as she breathed deeply in peaceful sleep. He gave a small sad smile, “I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“I can help.” Dani said without thinking.

They all turned to look at her in surprise. Gil smirked, “Powell?”

Dani cleared her throat, “I just mean if I can babysit Bright while he’s high as a kite, I can help him _actually_ babysit a baby.”

“I was higher than a kite.” Dani and Gil gave him a look, “You’d do that for me?” Malcolm asked.

She shrugged, “What are friends for?”

His eyes lit up at her response.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Malcolm and Dani entered Malcolm’s apartment with Isabella and plenty of baby supplies in hand. From a crib to baby proofing supplies to new clothes and toys to baby food to even a stroller, it was all there. Sunshine’s chirps could be heard as they brought the supplies.

“Bright, I think you may have gone a bit overboard for a temporary situation.” Dani grinned as she closed the door behind them.

Malcolm scoffed, “I only got the essentials.”

“You almost bought a printer because she pointed at it and laughed.”

“So I don’t have good spending habits, sue me.” He grinned.

Dani placed some bags on the ground before raising her eyebrows, “Bright?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the baby?”

Malcolm smirked as he turned a stroller around with Isabella napping peacefully inside, “You didn’t think I’d actually forget about the baby, did you?”

Dani chuckled, “You did almost forget her in the shopping cart.”

Malcolm looked away as his ears turned a bit red, “Well, I didn’t forget her this time.” He knelt down to check on Isabella. She was clutching her pink owl tightly and was wrapped in her fluffy blanket. She was so tiny. Her black-brown curls being clipped back by butterfly clips. Malcolm gave a sorrowful look. This little girl really had no idea what was going on, she had no idea that she would never see her mother again, she had no idea that-

“Bright?” Malcolm’s train of thought had been broken. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s so small...”

She knelt down next to him, “Babies usually are.”

“What happens to kids in foster care?” Dani blinked her eyes and furrowed her brows. Malcolm turned his head to look at Dani, “They don’t all... get lost in system, do they?”

“I-I...” She stammered, “I honestly don’t know...” She saw the way Malcolm’s face fall as he looked back to Isabella. “I do know that babies like Isabella do have a better chance at getting adopted.” Isabella let out a noise in her sleep before calming down once again. Dani felt her heartstrings being pulled. It wasn’t that she hadn’t dealt with kids during cases before but there was just something different about this. Maybe it was because she had always kept her distance or that the kids had usually been much older than an eight-month-old.

“It’s not fair.”

“What?”

“For all the things I say against my mother... there’s part of me that’s grateful for her.” Dani didn’t say anything. Instead, she just waited for him to continue. “I remember... after Ainsley was born, Mother got sick... really sick.” He felt his hand tremble a bit, “I remember that we brought Ains home but Mother was still under surveillance in the hospital.” He took a deep breath, “When she did come home... she seemed stronger than ever.” He gave a watery smile, “Even though, a lot of the time, she tends to go overboard, she has tried her best. Part of me wonders if I would have even had the guts to call the cops about the Surgeon if I hadn’t had my mother to fall back on.” He takes a deep breath, “Isabella’s got no one to fall back on.”

“She has you.” Dani said before she could stop herself.

He gave the detective a sad smile, “For now but...”

“She’ll be okay.” Dani said, placing a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder as if she was promising him.

His smile grew slightly and he nodded his head, “Let’s get this crib built.”

After a while and a lot of cursing, Malcolm and Dani got a handle on building Isabella’s crib. They had gotten the base done and as they began to move crib somewhere suitable for Isabella to sleep. As they started putting the mattress in, they didn’t notice Isabella wake up until she started letting out little grunts and whines. Malcolm turned around and saw Isabella with her eyes tightly pressed shut and face was twisted with discomfort.

He walked over and started to detangle her from her blanket as she started squirming, “Hey... hey, it’s okay... it’s okay.” He took her out of the stroller and started to adjust her to rest in his arms, “You’re okay... you’re alright, you’re-” His nose caught something, “That doesn’t seem right.”

“What’s up?” Dani asked as she walked over. She scrunched her nose when she too caught a whiff of what had Malcolm so confused, “You did get diapers, right?”

Malcolm chuckled, “Of course I did...” His grin slowly turned sheepish.

Dani raised an eyebrow, “But...”

“I never said I knew how to change a diaper.”

**I thought I’d end this on a bit of a humorous note seeing as the next few chapters are gonna get a little heavy... or they might not, I don’t know, it’ll depend on my mood XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, tell me if you have any guesses about where the story is gonna go, I’d love to hear it!**

**Hope I can get the next chapter out faster but I also hope you’ve enjoyed what I have so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

“Okay, and then you just attach the other wing like the first one.” Dani instructed as Malcolm carefully finished changing Isabella’s diaper.

“Kind of like Velcro sneakers” Malcolm considered as he fixed Isabella’s clothing and helped her sit up.

Dani chuckled, “I don’t think that’s a comparison I’ve heard someone make but sure.”

“Hoo! Hoo!” Isabella exclaimed as she started flapping her arms. Dani and Malcolm raised an eyebrow at each other as the baby girl exclaimed again, “Hoo! Hoo!”

“Does she not know who we are?”

Isabella flapped her arms again, “Hoo! Hoo!”

Malcolm’s eyes widened as he let out a laugh, “Oh!”

“What is it?” Dani asked.

“I think she wants her owl.” Malcolm went over to the stroller and found the pink owl left in the seat. He picked it up and Isabella’s squeals got louder as she flapped her arms harder the closer he got with her stuffed animal, “Isabella? What’s this?”

Isabella giggled, “Hoo! Hoo!”

“That’s right.” Malcolm grinned when Isabella immediately wrapped her arms around the plush. “You really love your owl, huh?”

She giggled again, “Hoo! Hoo!”

The two adults smiled at the child as she started trying to chew on her stuffed animal’s head. “I think she’s hungry.” Dani remarked.

“You’re right, I’ll get her some formula ready and she can snack on that while I get the high chair set up.”

“I can help with that.”

Malcolm smiled, “Thanks but you’ve already helped a lot, you’re probably kind of tired.”

“I don’t mind Bright. Really.” She then smirked, “Besides you need to get at least a few hours of sleep so we can take shifts.”

He smirked back, “In case you haven’t noticed, I thrive on lack of sleep.”

Before he started setting up the highchair, Malcolm did make a bottle for Isabella as promised. As he set up the furniture, Dani took over the duty of feeding the little girl. Malcolm had been distracted with building the high chair and didn’t notice Dani looking at him with an amused expression as she lightly bounced the baby on her hip.

Isabella pointed in Malcolm’s direction as Dani helped her hold her bottle steady. The detective chuckled silently as Isabella kept staring at him, “Yeah, I get what you’re doing.” She whispered, “It’s not easy to get a good read off of him.” Isabella just smiled and let out a tiny giggle as she continued to drink her milk. Dani noticed Malcolm drop the screwdriver on his foot and silently curse. She smiled as Isabella giggled again, “Yeah, Bright’s kind of funny, huh?” Isabella began to grab at Dani’s shirt collar and tug on it. “I haven’t known him for that long but... he’s a good person. He might not be able to see it but he means well and most of the time, he does well. When he says he’ll help... he helps.” Her expression softened as she looked down at the little girl who still seemed so unaware of losing her mother. “And don’t worry, we’re going to make sure you’ll be just fine.”

Malcolm didn’t hear any of what Dani had been saying to Isabella but when his eye caught the detective holding the infant girl, he couldn’t help but smile. He definitely didn’t know what he was doing but he was glad that he had a friend like Dani to help.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

_Malcolm wondered to the roof of his building. He didn’t understand what drew him there but what he saw when he got there horrified him. Dani was laying on the edge of the roof, unmoving and clearly unconscious and next to her was one face he never thought or wished he would see in his home._

_“Malcolm, my boy.”_

_“Dr. Whitly...” Malcolm’s eyes moved from his father to Dani then back to his father, “What are you- How did you-”_

_“I wonder...” Martin questioned to himself as he loosened his grip ever so slightly, “What would happen if a person fell with nothing but a cold hard pavement to catch them at the bottom?” He loosened his grip again, “Could the fall itself kill them first or the landing? Or would they just slowly lose themselves to the sweet release of death?”_

_“Dr. Whitly. Don’t do this. You’ve already taken twenty-three lives.”_

_Martin chuckled, “Well, why not make it an even two dozen?”_

_Malcolm tried to reason with the man he once considered his father, “You don’t have to do this.”_

_“Give me one good reason.” Malcolm hesitated but it gave Martin all he needed to know, “Oh, Malcolm, my boy...” The Surgeon gave a grin, the one that now made chills run down Malcolm’s spine. “You care about her, don’t you?”_

_“Yes.” Malcolm said without hesitation, “She’s my friend. Of course I care about her.”_

_“My boy... don’t you know by now?” Malcolm paused at his father’s words, “If you don’t have their complete and utter devotion... love is simply a weakness.” With those final words, he pushed the unconscious Dani off of the balcony._

_“No!” He ran but Martin held him back, “No! Let me go! ”_

_“Calm down my boy...”_

_“Let me go! No! No! NO! NO!” He finally broke free from his father and ran the ledge and saw what had become of Dani._

“NO!” Malcolm jumped up as his eyes shot open and his arms tugged at his restraints. He gasped heavily as he spat out his mouth guard.

He didn’t even hear Dani run over and check on him. “Bright?” He didn’t notice she was there until she sat by him. “Bright?” He continued to breath heavily which prompted Dani to place her hands on his shoulders, “Hey. Bright? Look at me.” Malcolm’s slightly wild gaze met her calm one. The light from the sunrise hitting her face as it made her brown eyes turn amber. His head was still shaking so her hands move to gently grip his face, “It was just a bad dream. It’s fine. Everything’s okay.”

He began to calm down, “You’re okay.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Dani was slightly confused but indulged him, “Yeah, I’m okay, I’m fine... and you’re fine. You just had a bad dream.” She gave him a sympathetic look as she removed her hands from his face, “I’m sorry, I meant to wake you up, I must have dozed off.”

Malcolm slightly shook his head as he leaned back and rested against the headboard, “It’s not your fault.” He gave a defeated chuckle, “I would have had a nightmare at some point.”

She gave him an incredulous smile making him smile back.

Just then, high pitched screams were heard coming from Isabella’s crib. Dani shot up and ran over to the crib as Malcolm quickly uncuffed himself from his restraints. Isabella had kicked her blanket to the side and flailed her little arms. Dani carefully picked her up and let the little girl cry into her shoulder and gently started shushing her.

Sunshine chirped loudly, getting Malcolm’s attention. “Don’t worry Sunshine. I think she just got scared because she woke up somewhere she didn’t recognize.” Sunshine chirped again, getting Isabella’s attention. The little girl sniffed as her tears started to slow down and she turned her head, pointed in the direction of the bird’s cage and let out a squeal. Dani gave Malcolm a look before handing Isabella off to him. He brought her closer to the cage as the baby looked at the yellow parakeet in wonder. He smiled, “Isabella, this is Sunshine.”

“Hoo?”

Malcolm chuckled, “No, Sunshine’s not an owl, she’s a parakeet.” Isabella didn’t respond, instead she just looked at Sunshine with furrowed brows and a puzzled gaze. Malcolm thought for a moment, “Sunshine doesn’t hoo, she chirps. You know? Chirp, chirp?”

Sunshine chirped again, flapping her bright wings. Isabella’s furrowed brows slowly began to separate and her tiny mouth began to form a smile before she kicked her legs and started giggling again. Her sweet laughter only made Sunshine want to chirp more.

Malcolm smiled at the little girl in his arms as she seemed to be feeling better. He turned his head to Dani and mouthed, “Thank you.”

She gave him a smile and just as she opened her mouth to reply, her phone rang.

Dani answered her phone, “Powell.” She paused, “Alright, we’ll be there ASAP.” She turned back to Malcolm and Isabella, “That was Gil. He said Edrisa says she discovered that there’s something off after completing the post-mortem.”

“Then we should head over.” As Malcolm was about to place Isabella back in her crib, he paused, “Wait.. what about Isabella? I’m no baby expert but I’m pretty sure morgues are not the best outings for infants.”

Dani thought for a while before letting out a sigh, “We might have to get creative.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

“You brought the baby here?” Gil exclaimed.

“Well, obviously, we couldn’t leave her alone and the precinct doesn’t have a daycare... plus this roof thing of her stroller is on so she’s not gonna see anything, she’s napping right now _and_ I got her one of those stuffed animals that smell like strawberries to sort of... mask the smell of the morgue.” Malcolm quickly replied with a sheepish grin as he stood in front of the stroller.

The older man sighed, “Bright-”

“It was my idea.” Dani interjected.

“Powell?”

“Bright was worried about what to do with Isabella seeing as there’s not really anyone we can just hand her off to.”

“That’s true...”

“Look, I know. It’s not ideal but we do need to keep an eye on the baby and... Bright’s good at taking care of her.” Malcolm’s eyebrows shot up slightly at Dani’s compliment. At least... he was pretty sure that it was a compliment.

Gil shook his head and turned to Edrisa, “You said that something’s off about the victim?”

Edrisa nodded, “While the heart-shaped scars were carved post-mortem, after my examination, I realized that I was wrong. The major stab wound we thought was the cause of death was also created post-mortem. Like literally directly after being killed which explains the major blood loss.”

Malcolm furrowed his brows, “What?”

“Wait. So if the stab wound isn’t what killed her and she was already dead when the carvings were made, what did kill her?” Dani inquired.

“She was suffocated.” The coroner replied.

“But there isn’t any bruising around her neck.” JT noted.

“Nice catch. There’s no bruising on the neck and there were no fibers of any kind in her mouth or throat to suggest that something was stuffed in there. She was definitely suffocated in an unconventional way.” Edrisa said as she lifted the sheet, “I didn’t notice this at first because of the carvings but upon completing my post-mortem, I noticed that she has almost a perfect hourglass figure.”

Gil furrowed his brows, “So?”

“At first I thought, ‘Wow, good genes’ considering she had also given birth within the past year but when I finished my examination, I realized her figure has been trained to become like this but not as if she had been training with an intense exercise regime.”

“Then with what?” Malcolm asked.

“An old fashioned trick; corsets.”

Dani raised an eyebrow, “Corsets? Like waist-trainers?”

Edrisa shook her head, “Yes and no, I’m thinking more Victorian and less Kardashian.” She placed the white sheet back over the body, “There’s bruising on her ribs that had developed over time but they’re also very recently broken. Somehow whatever corset she was wearing last had been tightened to a point where she suffocated within minutes after putting it on.”

“So the major stab wound-”

“Was created almost immediately after death, almost as if to throw us off but it was suffocation that killed her.”

“But she wasn’t wearing a corset when we found her.” JT remarked with confusion.

“No, but I did find fibers in the stab wound that did not match the clothing Arianna was already wearing.”

“So you’re saying that someone suffocated Arianna until she was dead with her own corset then proceeded to stab her and _then_ removed the corset?” Gil asked.

“That’s what makes the most sense right now.”

Gil noticed the way Malcolm was staring intently at the sheet-covered body, “Bright?”

“This killing didn’t go to plan.” Malcolm said as he stared intently at the covered body, “It was messy, almost as if every move was thought of in the moment.”

“What does that mean for us?”

“The killer wanted us to think that this death was connected to the other killings but made a lot of mistakes.”

“So this is a completely different killer than the one we’ve been looking for?” Dani asked as she crossed her arms.

“The profile I have is similar with a few key differences. For Arianna’s killer, we’re most likely looking for a male. White –big surprise however he’s probably, at the very least, someone she trusted.”

Dani furrowed her brows, “How did this killer know about the torture method then?”

“That... I don’t know quite yet.”

“A different killer would explain why the carvings on her body are different than the other victims.” Edrisa nodded.

“The questions now are why did Arianna wear corsets and what does it have to do with her murder?”

**Now I know what you’re thinking... would they even be allowed to bring a baby into the morgue? I... honestly have no idea. Probably not but... this is my story >:3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hope I came up with a good little twist for the case.**

**Please let me know what you guys thought and if you have any theories of what’s to come. I’d love to hear your thoughts. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They were in the conference room gazing at their usual murder board. Malcolm had kept the roof of Isabella’s stroller covered so she didn’t have to see anything. Based on the fact that she had just been changed, fed and was currently taking a nap, everything seemed to be alright.

“So have we found out anything unusual about Arianna?” Malcolm asked as he studied the board.

He still couldn’t quite understand how a woman like Arianna could have gotten herself put on this particular sequential killer’s radar. The first two victims had been both been very different. One had been a waitress in a beat down diner and the other had been a mechanic in a downtown auto shop. By all accounts, she lived a relatively different life. Being a teacher in uptown and living in an apartment that had cleaning services and all.

However, that was the peculiar thing.

“Other than the fact that she was living in a brand new uptown apartment on a fourth grade teacher’s salary, not much, not even how she got the apartment.” Dani replied, “All the documents say is that the apartment was bought in her name and the buyer bought it with cash.”

“Could it have been from a boyfriend?” JT inquired.

Malcolm shook his head, “She didn’t have one. Barely anything in that apartment other than Isabella’s nursery suggested the personal touch.”

“Bright’s right.” Gil nodded his head, “Judging by ads for the apartment complex, Arianna hasn’t changed much about the decor inside. Save for a few pictures of her parents and Isabella over the fireplace.”

“No way she could have afforded a place like that.” JT said as he flipped through an old ad brochure of the apartment, “Even if we didn’t have the twins, there’s no way me and Tally would be able to afford this place.”

Dani raised her eyebrows, “Are these places really _that_ expensive?”

Malcolm nodded, “Oh yes, I remember Mother tried to bribe me with one of those apartments. Never saw the appeal; it was too... clean cut.”

Dani smirked, “I’m guessing it didn’t work.”

He smirked back, “Do you see me living in that building? Instead I live in an apartment that my mother threatens to turn into a Panera every other day.” He looked back to the board, “You know... she may not have had a boyfriend but if we can figure out who bought her that apartment then we might be able to figure out if there’s a connection between the apartment and the killer.”

“Good call.” JT nodded in agreement, “There has to be connection there but what about the whole corset thing?”

“First we need to find the corset that killed her.”

“Luckily for us, that apartment building gets its trash taken every other Friday so we can go check their dumpster.”

Just then, they heard tiny sobs and hiccups coming from them. Their heads all turned to the stroller as Malcolm walked over and lifted the roof of the stroller slightly as Gil flipped the board to hide the gruesome photos of Arianna.

“Hey...” Malcolm whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Isabella just hiccupped again as she held out her arms to Malcolm. He picked her up out of her seat as her tiny hands grasped the fabric of his suit jacket. However it wasn’t long until Isabella started hitting him and kicking her legs. Her sobs only got louder as tears started streaming down her face again.

“Isabella-” Malcolm was only cut off by her crying and that she started hitting his face. If she wasn’t so tiny, it might have hurt him.

He tried gently shushing the baby and Dani was the first to notice the look of panic that slowly crept onto Malcolm’s face, “Bright-”

“I don’t know what I did wrong!” Malcolm started with worry in his voice, “I-I fed her right a-and she doesn’t need to be changed. She was just taking a nap-”

“Hey.” Dani interjected, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the cries that just kept getting louder, “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s probably just the same thing that happened this morning.” She walked over and tried to help him keep Isabella from falling out of his arms, “She’s somewhere she doesn’t really recognize. She’s probably just scared.”

Then it hit him, “Do we have any of Arianna’s personal effects?” Malcolm asked over Isabella’s screaming.

Dani furrowed her brows, “What?”

“A jacket, a shirt, something soft that belonged to her.”

“We have a scarf.” JT said, holding up a light blue scarf with pastel pink flowers embroidered on it.

“That’ll do!” Malcolm exclaimed as he snatched the scarf out of the detective’s hands. He looked down at Isabella as he held the scarf close to her and gently tried to shush her.

She kept crying and Malcolm silently wondered if this had been a dumb idea until he felt Isabella move to reach for the piece of clothing. Her screaming cries began to subside into quiet sobs as she held the scarf close. Her tiny fist gripped the soft garment as she began to whimper and settle down.

That’s when it clicked for Malcolm as he let out a defeated sigh. She just wanted her mother but her mother wasn’t coming back. What’s worse is that there was _nothing_ he or anybody else could do about it. He just let the little girl rest her head on his shoulder as she began to calm down.

“She’s starting to realize that her mom’s not around, isn’t she?” JT asked, seemingly the only one who could bring himself to speak after Isabella’s little scene.

Before Malcolm could respond, he heard a shrill voice coming from outside the conference room. “Malcolm! You have some explaining to do!”

He cringed at the sound of his mother’s voice. He looked down at Isabella who had stuffed part of the scarf along with her own hand in her mouth and was chewing on it, “You don’t think she noticed the crib, do you?” Isabella just used her other arm and patted his head, “Yeah, it was dumb to think she wouldn’t.”

He gave an apologetic look to Gil but the older man just waved his hand, “Go explain things to your mother. The quicker she understands, the quicker we can get back to work.”

Malcolm nodded as he walked out of the boardroom.

JT then turned his head to Dani with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk, “So... you were at Bright’s place this morning?”

“Shut up.”Dani glared.

“I’m just surprised. Bright doesn’t really seem like your type.”JT chuckled, “Didn’t think you even liked his skinny ass.”

Dani turned her head to Gil who seemed a little too amused by this, “Gil, if I killed JT right now, would you still arrest me?”

“I don’t know Powell,” The older man grinned, “He is just asking an innocent question.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Malcolm found his mother waiting by a desk, tapping her designer heel on the floor. Her brows were furrowed in annoyance and her arms were crossed across her chest. Malcolm sighed and tried to put on a fake smile, “Mother-”

“Malcolm, you lied to me.”

“Now Mother-”

“You say that you’re not hiding anything from me but when I went to your apartment, there was a crib, baby supplies and stuffed animals which I am _certain_ were not there a few days ago.”

“Mother-”

“I’ve been trying to give you your space but keeping something,” She gestured to Isabella, “Like this from me-”

“Mother! Will you listen?”

Jessica let out an exasperated sigh, “Go ahead.”

Malcolm adjusted the way he was holding Isabella when she started kicking her feet, “I wasn’t lying when I told you Isabella isn’t my daughter.” Jessica opened to mouth to respond but when she saw the scarf Isabella was chewing on and that her little face was a little puffy, the older woman stayed quiet. “There wasn’t any room for Isabella in any nearby foster homes so I was volunteered to take care of her.”

“You didn’t refuse?”

“I was hesitant...” Malcolm smiled when the baby girl started grinning through the floral scarf she was gripping with her tiny hands, “But other than a few minor hiccups, she hasn’t been much trouble.”

Jessica’s face softened. She may have come off a bit harsh but she had been genuinely offended thinking that Malcolm would hide a grandchild from her. She noticed the baby blinking at her with her wide blue eyes for a moment when suddenly, Isabella shot out an arm in Jessica’s direction. The older woman froze for a moment.

Isabella started to whine when she wasn’t able to get closer. Malcolm chuckled as he held out the baby to his mother, “I think Isabella would like to say hi.”

Jessica gingerly took Isabella in her arms, keeping a hand on the baby’s back to keep her upright. Isabella giggled as she lightly patted the older woman’s face with one hand and kept a death grip on Arianna’s scarf with the other.

“Hello...” Jessica cooed as the baby gurgled at her. She noticed the baby’s red face and tear-stained cheeks, “Have you been crying?”

Malcolm nodded, “We’re guessing that she’s becoming aware of her mother not being around.”

“Oh dear...” She continued to gush over the little girl who suddenly found Jessica’s sparkling gold necklace very interesting, “A lady as beautiful as you should not be crying. It’s not worth the headache you get afterwards.”

An idea occurred to Malcolm, “Would you be willing to look after her for the day?”

Jessica raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“That’s actually not a bad idea.” Gil said as he walked out of the conference room with a slight grin. “I was wondering why it was taking so long.”

Malcolm gave a sheepish grin, “Gil, I-”

“No worries. I could tell that you were explaining our little predicament.” The older man looked to Jessica, “It actually would be a big help if you could watch Isabella for a few hours so we can go out into the field. Talk to some suspects and it’s probably best we don’t have a baby with us.”

Jessica looked down at the baby in her arms and when Isabella looked up at her with her big blue eyes and toothless grin... she just couldn’t find it in herself to hand her back. “Alright...” She adjusted the baby so Isabella was sitting on her hip, “But only if I’m allowed to take this little angel on a shopping spree.”

Malcolm raised his hands in defense as Gil went to get Isabella’s stroller, “As long as she’s fed and changed when she needs it, you can have her until we’re done for the day.”

Gil returned with the stroller, “We need to figure out who bought Arianna that apartment.”

“What apartment?” Jessica asked as she placed Isabella into the stroller.

“That apartment complex you tried to bribe me with a few years ago. Isabella’s mother lived in that building but it’s more than likely someone bought it for her.” Malcolm responded.

“The apartment complex uptown? Every home fully furnished?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah...” Gil furrowed his brows.

“I know exactly who bought the apartments there.”

**So... I’m back... *awkwardly waves* Hi guys.**

**I had writer’s block for the longest time and I’m sorry this chapter is kind of short but this is one of those chapters I kind of had to get through in order to get to the good stuff.**

**I hope I did the characters justice and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you thought and even you have any ideas on where the story might be going because I may or may not live off of attention.**

**I promise it won’t take so long for the next chapter to come out and I hope you guys are still interested in seeing where this story goes <3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Evan Huntington.

Thanks to Jessica’s connections, they were able to determine that while Arianna’s apartment had been bought under her name, it had been paid in full with cash by Evan Huntington. Having come from one of the most prominent New York old money families, he had received his inheritance upon graduating from Yale.

And after getting married.

Malcolm and Dani had gone to interview the man while Gil and JT went to collect statements from Arianna’s neighbours. Just outside of Huntington's office on Wall Street, they found a beleaguered woman with her blonde hair in a tight bun typing rapidly at her desk, dark blue nails ready to claw someone’s eyes out clicking with every word.

When the woman didn’t even bother to look up at them, Dani cleared her throat. 

“Excuse me.”

“He’s in a meeting.” The blonde said, still not looking up.

“Detective Powell, NYPD.”

The receptionist finally looked up and sighed in exasperation. 

“He’s in his office, though I warn you, he might not be dressed.” Both Dani and Malcolm raised an eyebrow at the woman. She huffed, “He’s usually in there banging an intern. Or two,” she added as an afterthought. 

Malcolm’s eyes went wide as he exclaimed, “Or two?”

“He claims to get bored easily,” she added impatiently. “In any case, an intern just walked in there with a look on her face that I’m far too familiar with.”

“Good to know.” Dani wrinkled her nose in distaste as she walked up to the door and knocked, “Evan Huntington? NYPD. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

The detective and the profiler heard fumbling and the sound of clothes being zipped up. They gave each other a weary, knowing look when they heard a man calling them in. Upon entering they saw Evan Huntington sitting a little  _ too _ properly behind his desk and a blond woman making her way out of the office. Huntington ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out and gave them a charming yet somehow sleazy smile. 

“How may I help the NYPD today?”

Dani held out a photo of their victim, “We’re here about Arianna Walters.”

He looked at the photo for a few moments, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know who that is.”

“Then can you explain to us why her high-end apartment home was paid in cash by you?” 

Huntington just stared at them. Dani resisted letting out an irritated huff, “We have multiple people who can confirm this. You might as well talk.”

The man just continued to stare at them before he finally blinked with a huff.

“Look, I gave her that apartment in order to get her to leave me alone.”

“Leave you alone?”

“The woman is crazy. She came to me like a year ago and said that she was having a baby,” He scoffed, “Got oddly offended when I asked if she was sure it’s mine. Flipped out when she found out I was married.”

Malcolm frowned at Huntington's flippant attitude. “So you bought the apartment in order for her to keep the child out of your life.”

“I can’t blame her for wanting to attach her kid to me. Having the Huntington name can really help someone get places. But I have an image to maintain.”

Dani raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “The image of cheating on your wife while at work?”

“I have needs and... my wife doesn’t meet them.” 

Malcolm barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes and a quick glance at Dani showed her struggling to do the same.

“What’s this about?”

“Arianna was found dead in her apartment.”

“Oh God...” Huntington looked down for a moment, seemingly in shock before looking back up, “How... what happened?”

“She was most likely targeted by a serial killer we've been tracking for a while.” Malcolm told him.

Dani glanced at him curiously, wondering what Bright was doing, but decided to play along. 

“We were just wondering if you might know anyone who would want to hurt her.”

Evan Huntington stayed quiet for a moment, “I... I wouldn’t know... I can’t imagine why anyone would want to hurt her.”

“I thought you said that she was crazy,” Dani replied stoically.

"I mean," Huntington ran a hand down his face, “I did have a... relationship with her. We met about two and a half years ago at a bar downtown. She had no idea who I was and I ended up liking it.”

“So you started a relationship with her.”

“We don’t run in the same circles. I always met with her on her side of town and I didn’t wear my ring when I was with her.”

“How did she find out you were married?”

“When she told me she was pregnant.” He shook his head ruefully, “I had to tell her why I couldn’t marry her… she told me she wanted nothing to do with me after that.”

“So you didn’t want that?”

“Of course not… but I had to respect her wishes. At the very least, I offered to get her a nice place in a good part of town. It’s hard enough raising a child on your own, let alone worrying about where to live.”

Malcolm narrowed his eyes, “So you wouldn’t want Arianna to have been hurt?”

“No!” Huntington exclaimed a little too quickly. He cleared his throat, “I-I just... you have to know that I would never want to see Arianna hurt.” Malcolm continued to study Huntington intently, noting every tick and expression. “Now, how else can I help you?”

About five minutes later, Dani and Malcolm left the office, about to go back to the precinct when Malcolm turned around and walked back to the receptionist’s desk.

“Oh, by the way, Miss...”

“Darshell. Rosemary Darshell,” the blonde responded.

“Forgive me for asking, but you seem to match similar characteristics to both the photo of his wife and the woman that was just in his office.”

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Your point?”

“Has Evan Huntington ever attempted to start something with you?”

“ _ Bright _ .” Dani hissed as she came up behind him. Trust Bright to ask the inappropriate questions.

“Forgive the implication, but you were an intern here once. Correct?”

Rosemary was silent for a moment before saying; “Yes... and yes. He has attempted to have a sexual relationship with me.” Before Malcolm or Dani could say a word, she continued with; “ _ But _ . It never happened.”

“Why not?”

“Mr Huntington may be a lot of things, but he at least understands the word ‘no’. He came onto me during a holiday party two years ago but I made it clear that I wasn’t interested. He understood and hasn’t brought it up since. Even showed no objection to my becoming his secretary.” Rosemary glanced surreptitiously around her desk to see if anyone else was listening in, “But if you really want to talk to someone, you're better off talking to his wife Gwendolyn.”

Dani frowned. “You think she might be involved?”

“I can’t say for certain, but what I  _ do _ know? She's fully aware of her husband’s infidelities. And she either doesn’t care or takes revenge in her own way.”

“Revenge?”

“Let’s just say I was a bit surprised when  _ she _ came onto me after I turned her husband down.” Malcolm's eyes went wide as Dani's mouth hung open in bewilderment. Rosemary nodded, “And I might have taken her up on her offer too if I didn’t already have a girlfriend.”

“Well,” Dani nodded firmly as if shaking the mental image from her head, “Thank you for the information. If you remember anything else that could help, please let us know.”

Rosemary gave a polite smile before returning to her computer screen, “Of course.”

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

“So that was some interesting information we got.” Dani finally said once they had got inside her car.

"Well," Malcolm couldn’t help but laugh at the bluntness of her statement, “You’re not wrong there.”

“I don’t understand how a person can cheat on their partner.” Dani began, her lips pursed in a frown. Malcolm didn’t interrupt, curious about the faraway look in her eyes. “I mean even to a degree, I can understand that there would be a reason to kill. It’s rarely good, but there’s always a reason why. But there's no reason for cheating. I just can’t understand why anyone would think it's okay,” she finished with a huff.

“You’ve been holding that in for a while, huh?”

“Yeah...” Dani took a deep breath as she trailed off, “So what’s your profile on Huntington?” She shot Malcolm a knowing look before bringing her eyes back to the road. “Come on Bright, I know you have a profile of the guy in that mind of yours.”

Malcolm grinned, amused out how easily she could read him. 

“Well I can’t promise you won’t be grossed out.”

"Please," Dani just smirked back at him, "you already know I’m not easily spooked.”

“Just checking.” He cleared his throat, “So, I thought I recognized the name Huntington and when I noticed the pictures on his desk, one was of him and his father, Edgar Huntington. I remember seeing him at some of the parties I was forced to go to as a kid.”

Dani wrinkled her nose. “Edgar and Evan. Very creative.”

Malcolm smirked, “I didn’t name ‘em.”

“And the other picture?”

“Wedding photo. He clearly wasn’t shy about the fact that he’s married. However if Arianna had never visited his office like he claimed, it’s possible she didn’t know.”

They drove in silence for a while when Dani spoke up, a curious expression on her face.

“So what made Arianna so different?”

“Well, judging by the women he was with in his office, most of the women he has his wandering eye on seem to be women he works with in the same building. So it's more than possible that most of his... dalliances knew of his marital status.” His brow furrowed in thought, “Maybe the fact that Arianna wasn’t like the women he usually spends time with was what made her different. Maybe she made him different.”

“You’re taking a while to get to the profile.”

“What we have is an unhappy married man who clearly is either emasculated or just feels like he has no control of his own life. He married young so maybe he feels he didn’t get the chance to really live his life and this is his way of getting back some of that control he feels he lacks.”

“And then there’s the fact that his wife also hit on Rosemary a short while after he struck out.”

“There’s that too.”

Dani raised an eyebrow, “And how does that relate to Arianna?”

“Not sure, but she obviously doesn't match the type of women he seems to go after.”

Dani's thoughts went back to the woman who had been in Huntington’s office with him. She was tall and willowy with hair perfectly pinned in a pristine updo. Her appearance starkly contrasted with Arianna’s short, curvy figure and fluffy dark curls. She immediately thought of the tiny baby Arianna had been forced to leave behind. 

“And Isabella?” Malcolm turned his head to Dani as she parked her car, “Do you believe Evan Huntington’s the father?”

Malcolm nodded, “It’s the only thing that explains him buying Arianna the apartment and Isabella’s father being omitted from her birth certificate.” He let out a heavy sigh, “But I can’t imagine Isabella would be well off with him.”

“Other than being financially stable.”

“That might be true, but I like to think that there’s more to parenting than just paying for everything” He chuckled in amusement, “Obviously, no one can be a perfect parent, but--”

“Buying your children’s love isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Dani finished, turning her head to face him.

“Exactly.” Malcolm gave a tiny smile as he locked gazes with Dani, glass blue eyes focused all on her. “Dani, I--”

She looked at him expectantly. He tried to open his mouth, but no words would come out. He cleared his throat. 

“I suppose I should call my mother.” He took off his seatbelt and reached to pull his phone out of his suit pocket, “Have her bring Isabella back. Hopefully she hasn’t caused too much damage in terms of her spending.”

Dani looked down and let out a tiny chuckle before meeting his eyes again.

“How much damage could she have done in less than three hours?”

“I haven’t told you about Ainsley’s fifteenth birthday party, have I?”

“I don’t think so.” Dani let out a laugh, her face lighting up. "It's up there with your great-uncle Douglas."

Malcolm dialed his mother’s number as he gave Dani a promising grin. 

“Remind me to tell you later.”

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

About an hour later, Jessica arrived at the precinct, wearing a new blouse herself and having completely changed Isabella’s wardrobe as she carried the baby in her arms. A surprising move on her part.

Jessica walked in with many bags hanging off her arms as well and a huge smile on her face which only grew wider when she saw Malcolm with Dani. 

“Malcolm. Detective Powell.”

Malcolm’s eyes were practically the size of dinner plates as Dani let out a slight chuckle.

“I see what you meant," she whispered to him. "And I thought  _ you _ had spending problems.”

“I apologize for taking so long, but I was having the time of my life with this little darling. Right Isabella?” The little girl clapped her hands as she kept hold of her stuffed owl, “It took me a while to find something that would match her beloved owl here. She refused to let go of it the whole time. Reminds me of Malcolm and his favourite stuffed monkey. He used to bathe with it when he was a toddler.”

Malcolm pointedly cleared his throat while Dani smirked at this new piece of information.

Isabella’s eyes then fell to Malcolm and she immediately shot her arms out to him. 

“Oh!” Jessica grinned, “Looks like the little angel missed you.”

Malcolm gave a tiny smile and took Isabella from his mother. The baby was quick to rest her head on his shoulder, gurgling as her tiny hand patted his tie. 

“Mother, what is she wearing?” He noted the pink and white cotton velvet peplum romper with an all over logo print Isabella was wearing.

“Darling, who cares? It’s Armani.” She grinned as she stroked Isabella’s dimpled cheek, “And there’s an adorable little bow to match,” she added, gesturing to the headband on Isabella’s head.

Isabella kept her head against Malcolm’s shoulder, but reached out for Dani, letting out a tiny squeak. Dani let Isabella grab her finger as the little girl giggled and she couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Did you have a fun day?”

“Oh, I should hope so,” Jessica cooed at Isabella as she placed the shopping bags on the ground. “We went to Fifth Avenue, then got lunch at Sushi Ginza Onodera and had the most fabulous sashimi.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened in dismay. “Mother, she’s eight months old.”

“Oh, calm down Malcolm. I didn’t give her anything she couldn’t eat.” Jessica scoffed airily, “You seem to forget that I  _ am _ a mother. I’ve done this before.” Malcolm rolled his eyes as Jessica turned to smile at Dani. “Detective Powell. Would you be willing to take Isabella for a few minutes?”

“Uh, sure.” Dani gently took Isabella from Malcolm, “Come on Isabella. I think Uncle Bright’s in trouble...” She playfully scrunched her nose as she took Isabella to the conference room.

“Now... Malcolm.” Jessica's smile was as bright as a knife's edge, making it known to her son that she wanted something.

Malcolm looked at her warily. “Mother?”

“I would like to talk to you about the gala.”

**Welp. I’m back! ...Again...**

**I’m trying to have more consistent updates you guys, I promise XD**

**BTW if you think the Huntingtons are bad now... oh ho, ho, ho, ho... just you wait... *Sings* Just yoooou wait...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and hope you caught the tiny Brightwell moments I snuck in there... I told you... it’s gonna be SLOWBURN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Malcolm let out an irritated huff. His mother was nothing if not a stickler for details when it came to planning elaborate events. 

“What about the gala? I already promised I would come and I haven’t gone back on my word.”

“And you also promised you would find a date,” she stressed. 

“That I did. And?”

“Well, the gala is the day after tomorrow,” Jessica tapped her heel with pointed impatience, “and you have yet to tell me who you’re bringing.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. He should’ve known that Jessica Whitly wouldn’t stop her little interrogation until she got an answer out of him. It was no wonder that Ainsley was a successful journalist with the same brand of stubbornness and determination she had inherited from their mother. 

“Mother, I’m in the middle of an investigation. I don’t have time to actually be looking for a date. I don’t even know if I should go.”

“Oh, you are coming to this gala, young man. And I actually had an idea of who you could bring with you,” Jessica said primly, a rare mischievous glint in her eyes as she nodded towards the conference room. “She would be an extra special guest.” 

Malcolm almost choked as an image of Dani stepping out of the dressing room in that shimmering oxblood gown invaded his mind. 

“Y-You mean--?” he quickly looked away as he let out a nervous chuckle, “Look, Mother, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but Dani and I are just--”

“Actually,” Jessica cut in, a cat-like smirk spreading across her face. “I was referring to the adorable little girl you have in your care at the moment.” 

Malcolm had the decency to blush, avoiding her knowing gaze as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. But he couldn’t relax for long because--

“--now that you bring it up, I think Detective Powell would be a wonderful date.”

“Wait, what?”

He couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping open in shock. 

Was this really his notoriously fussy, perfectionist mother? The same frosty woman who once verbally eviscerated fellow high society matriarch Verna Melrose because she had once said that he was too skinny and Ainsley was a little too round in the face?

“Oh don’t give me that look, Malcolm.” Jessica rolled her eyes. She could tell exactly what her son was thinking and she was practically offended. “I’m hardly _that _picky. And why couldn’t Detective Powell be your date? She’s clearly a strong and respectable woman. She’s successful in her line of work and I quite enjoy her company.” 

A teasing grin then spread across her face, making her look less like polished ice. “Not to mention she’s easy on the eyes and looks _fabulous_ in formal wear. You could do far worse than her.”

Malcolm grimaced. “I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“Oh, why not?” She shot him an exasperated look. Honestly, her son was as unyielding as he was at nine years old when he refused to eat foie gras for seven years straight. “You two clearly enjoy each other’s company and she’s your first friend in so long--”

“Exactly.” Malcolm’s tone brokered no room for discussion. “She’s my friend and the last thing I want to do is anything that could jeopardize that.” The frost in his eyes thawed slightly as he inhaled sharply to regain his bearings, “I understand what you’re trying to do, mother, but you have to understand that I don’t want to risk scaring her off. Her friendship and her trust mean that much to me.”

Jessica pouted, but nodded in understanding. Luckily for her, Malcolm had just missed the calculating glint in her eyes when he surreptitiously glanced back at the conference room. 

“Alright, alright, I won’t push you. But I’d still like to see Isabella at the gala,” she added, looking every inch the doting grandmother she hoped to be one day. “She’d make an adorable addition to the guest list.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Malcolm relented, a smile back on his face, “But I really need to get back to work before Gil decides to ground me.”

“Very funny, dear. Oh!” Jessica lit up as she remembered something, “You have to take these! You’ll need them.”

Malcolm’s eyes went wide with bewilderment as she shoved multiple shopping bags in his arms without warning.

“Do I want to know what’s in here?”

“Only the _best_ baby supplies money can buy,” she gushed. “There’s a bottle warmer, a baby monitor, the best baby wipes on the market, blankets and pillows, pacifiers and teething toys, the most adorable stuffed animals to go with her owl--”

“Mother,” Malcolm interjected with a sigh. “You do realize that my situation with Isabella is only temporary, right?”

“That may be, but it doesn’t mean she shouldn’t have the best.” She gave her son a pointed look he had seen many times, one that made her look eerily like Grandmother Liz whenever she was lecturing him and Ainsley. “And who’s to say that you can’t give her that?”

Jessica just wanted to see him happy. It was a mother’s prerogative and she would rather eat her own hand than see him stuck in his pain and trauma like this, but Malcolm simply thanked her before she could say anything else.

“Of course,” she relented with a nod, “At least let me know if you need me to watch her again. I’d love to spend more time with that little angel.” 

A beep distracted her and she let out a dramatic sigh as she looked at her phone. 

“But unfortunately, I have to attend a tea party at Verna Melrose’s. I swear, that woman’s what you’d get if you combined the worst parts of an entitled brat and all the melodrama of a soap opera socialite.”

“Just make sure you don’t throw a drink in her face this time, mother.” Malcolm called out in mischief at her retreating figure.

Jessica waved her hand airily as she walked away. 

“As if I’d waste another perfectly good drink on that woman.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The first thing Malcolm saw when he went into the conference room almost surprised him to the point of bumping into the doorframe. JT of all people was making Isabella laugh by booping the beak of her plush owl against her face every few seconds. 

He cracked a grin at the detective after struggling with the numerous bags his mother handed off to him. Who would have thought the detective, whose cool and unflappable attitude could rival Dani’s, would be willing to make himself look silly just to make a little girl laugh? But ever since JT became a father, Malcolm had started noticing that he was just a big old softie underneath all the gruff and bluster. 

Not that JT would ever admit it.

“Now here’s a sight I never thought I’d see.”

JT rolled his eyes as he kept playing with Isabella, not even bothering to look at Malcolm. 

“Tell anyone about this and you’re a dead man, Bright.”

Malcolm raised his arms in self defense as he and Dani shared a privately amused look.

“Alright team,” Gil started as he walked in, “I have some assignments for you--” He trailed off as his eyes immediately went to the branded shopping bags next to the table. “Let me guess, Jessica?”

Malcolm chuckled sheepishly, “Yeah, she thought I needed all of this to help take care of Isabella.”

“Of course she did,” Gil nodded, his expression almost fond, “Anyways, I have a suspect for you and Powell to follow up on. Evan Huntington’s wife.”

“Gwendolyn Huntington?”

Gil simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. Malcolm was oddly reminded of his mother for a split second. 

“Evan’s receptionist gave us the hint that she might know something,” Dani replied as she stood up.

“I still need you and Powell to go and talk to her. She’s got a clean record but--”

“It’s a little too clean.” Malcolm finished, earning a nod from Gil.

“I don’t get it.” JT looked up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Isabella gently patted his face and grabbed her owl from him. “How can a record be _too_ clean?”

“Well, let’s just say that no high society kid has ever found it unnecessary to have incidents…” Malcolm paused as he searched for the right word, tilting his head to the side. “_Erased_ from their early history, so to speak. There’s always a skeleton or two hidden in the back of the closet.”

Dani smirked, knowing there was definitely a story behind that statement. 

“So what was your thing?”

“Well, I already told you about the pet snakes. One day Ainsley had the brilliant idea to let them loose in the middle of one of Mother’s cocktail parties. I took the fall for it.”

“Damn,” JT hastily covered Isabella’s ears as he exclaimed, “So why the self-sacrificing big brother act?”

“JT’s right,” Dani cut in, “if my sisters did anything that made me lose out on Granmè’s _dous makos _for two weeks, I’d rat them out in a heartbeat. We all would.”

Malcolm just shrugged.

“What else could she do? Ground me? I didn’t have much of a social life anyway, it’s not like she could take that away.”

“True.” JT then turned his head to Gil, “So what do you need me to do, boss?”

“Uniforms found Arianna’s discarded corset, got a match on where it came from,” Gil handed JT the details, “I need _you_ to follow up on it.”

JT couldn’t help but make a face, making Isabella giggle. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. 

“It’s not gonna take me to some weird adult store, is it?”

Dani shot him a mischievous smile. “You do know that corsets aren’t always used for that purpose. There are actual stores that sell them strictly for fashion.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Ask Tally if you don’t believe me. She finally got that sequined gold under-corset she wanted to wear for next girl’s night. Not gonna lie, she really makes it work.”

“What?”

“Plus,” Gil interjected, placing a hand on the older detective’s shoulder, “I’m the boss and that means hauling _fondillo_ there ASAP.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya.” He glanced down at the baby in his arms, “Can you take the kid?”

Isabella gurgled as she was passed over to Gil with practiced ease, her little hand trying to grab at his turtleneck the second it caught her eye. 

“Don’t worry,” Gil let out a fond, grandfatherly chuckle before turning to Malcolm, “I can watch her until you get back. And Bright?”

“Yeah?”

A smirk spread across his face. “Take all this crap with you.”

Dani let out a laugh at the sudden flush flooding Malcolm’s face. “Come on, you can keep it in my car.”

He shot her a grateful look as he hauled the cumbersome bags full of baby supplies out of the room with him.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Dani immediately pulled a face the minute they pulled up to the Huntingtons’ property. The ostentatious mansion was offset with pure white accents, marble statues lined up along the high iron fence. She could see the meticulously trimmed rose gardens behind the white picket fence surrounding the giant backyard and the wide driveway looked like it could easily house a hundred luxury cars.

It made Jessica Whitly’s house look plain in comparison. Damn rich people. 

“This place looks like something a Bond movie villain would own,” Dani deadpanned, making Malcolm laugh at the comparison, “Seriously, what kind of money do they have?”

“Too much of it.” Malcolm shook his head, unphased by the glitz and gild. “The Whitlys and Miltons are all paupers compared to the Huntingtons.”

“No,” Dani’s eyes widened, “Seriously?”

“Let’s just say they’re the one percent of New York’s one percent.”

They were greeted by a maid when they got to the front door. Dani guessed that she was supposed to be what rich people called a model employee as she remained cold and distant towards them, silent and invisible. The loudest she got was when she called for a “Miss Gwendolyn”.

A few moments later, a blonde woman with her hair in a sleek updo came down the marble staircase. Her Louis Vuitton stilettos clicked with every step she took and she wore a slim-fitting backless dress that left very little to the imagination. 

“And what can I do for the NYPD today?” She waved the maid off as she reached them with a rehearsed, high society function smile. 

“We’re here to ask you a few questions about a murder.” Dani went straight to business.

Gwendolyn let out a gasp as she placed a hand over her chest. Dani and Malcolm secretly glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Gwendolyn was just going through the motions of what an ideal high society wife was supposed to do. 

“A murder? Oh dear, I do hope Evan’s alright.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Despite her words, there was an undercurrent of deep cutting resentment towards Evan in her voice. 

“Your husband’s just fine.”

“Oh.” Her smile fell off like a sheet mask as she scoffed, “What a pity. I already had the perfect funeral planned.”

Dani shot Malcolm another look, the same feeling of antipathy towards the situation reflected in his eyes. “We’re here to ask you about Arianna Walters.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who that is,” Gwendolyn said carelessly, not even bothering to make eye contact as she quickly snapped her fingers to order the maid to bring her a glass of wine. “Was she one of my husband’s little flings?”

“You could say that.”

“What did she look like?” 

Dani handed over a picture of Arianna. Deep blue eyes, light brown skin, full lips and cloud-like dark curls. Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed in consideration. “Well, she’s definitely... _different_.”

Dani scrunched her nose at that last word. “You don’t seem all that upset or surprised.”

“Just a little disappointed,” Gwendolyn admitted as she lounged on a nearby sofa, the sunlight reflecting off the giant diamond ring she was wearing. She gave off the image of an apathetic noblewoman from one of the dog-eared historical novels that Jessica had hidden between the shelves in the family library.

“Now, with her dead... I can’t woo her into my bed.” She let out a sudden titter, “Oh goodness, that rhymed, didn’t it?”

Malcolm was visibly taken aback. “Wait, so you _also_ sleep with other people?”

“Just with the ones who sleep with my husband.” She shrugged nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing, “Though I wish he’d switch it up once in a while. This Arianna would’ve been a nice change of pace.” 

She grimaced as she took a sip of wine and it was difficult to tell if her distaste was because of the husband or the Pinot Noir she was drinking. 

“If he’s going to continue this nonsense, I’d like to see a redhead or a brunette every now and then. Although,” she trailed off as a satisfied little smile crept up, making her look like the cat that got the cream, “there _was_ that strawberry blonde a few months ago, she was fun. At any rate, I still have another evening planned with a pretty blonde thing who was in his office just last week. Evan and I have probably slept with almost every blonde in the office. 

Except little Rosemary, of course,” she added offhandedly, “She had the guts to say no to both of us. Surprising, but no skin off my nose.”

“That didn’t bother you?”

“Hardly,” she waved it off as if it had nothing to do with her. “Where’s the fun if one of us isn’t into it?”

“Does he know about this?”

“Would it matter if he did?” Gwendolyn arched an eyebrow as she took another sip. “I just did it to level the playing field. He stops cheating right this instant, I’m more than happy to cancel my plans tonight. Well, tomorrow. I’d still have to get even.” 

Dani felt goosebumps as Gwendolyn shot them a sly smirk. That glint in her eyes was raising alarm bells in her head, that could only mean--

“Would either of you be interested for dinner tomorrow night? I’d love to get the upper hand on my husband for once.” She turned her attention to Malcolm, who froze like a deer caught in the headlights. “Preferably with someone Evan wouldn’t have the balls to try to sleep with.”

Malcolm’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He’d had stranger offers than this before, but he was seconds away from burrowing his head in the sand when he caught sight of Dani’s nose scrunching with distaste. 

“I’m afraid I have to decline. Still working the case and given the fact that you’re _married_\--”

“It’s never bothered me or any of my conquests,” she scoffed in amusement as she suddenly turned her attention to Dani, giving her an appreciative once over. “What about you?”

“No.” Dani’s reply was immediate and blunt, giving no room for any other answer.

“Pity,” Gwendolyn waved it off, leaning forward to place her glass on a nearby table, “I’m amazing in the sack. Shame you two chose to miss out on it.”

Malcolm gave a quick side glance at Dani, who motioned for them to leave already. They clearly weren’t gonna get anything of value from this woman.

“Well,” Dani started, “Thank you for your time. If you think of anything that could be of importance to the case, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Of course,” Gwendolyn nodded. As Malcolm and Dani walked away, she called out, “And if either of you ever change your mind, just give me a call. I’m sure we could have _lots _of fun together.”

Once they were outside, Malcolm peeked at Dani out of the corner of his eye. She was mostly unflustered as she shook her head, but he could spot the very second a faint shudder ran through her. 

“Well...” she cleared her throat, “Never thought I’d meet someone who would pull a Frida Khalo in this day and age. So what’s your profile on her?”

“Well, clearly there’s some sort of power dynamic she’s trying to maintain between her and her husband.”

Dani hummed in agreement. “Explains sleeping with her husband’s mistresses.”

“And I don’t know if you noticed, but--”

“She looked annoyed every time she talked about spending time with the women.”

Malcolm nodded. “She doesn’t enjoy being with them.”

“She seems to like the power she gets from sleeping with the women he husband cheated on her with.” Dani continued as they got into her car. “It’s like they’re a conquest for her.”

“Exactly!” He grinned, giving her a teasing look. Something about her being on the same wavelength as him gave him a little thrill. “I should be careful, one of these days, you might end up being a better profiler than me.” 

But his face soon fell glum as he glanced down at his hands. Dani looked at him in confusion, wondering what was going on in his mind right now. 

“You alright?”

“Nothing…” Malcolm shook his head with a sigh. “Well, not nothing, obviously. It’s just dumb.”

“Probably.” Dani’s lips curled into a smile, getting Malcolm to let out a faint huff of laughter, “But you can still talk to me about it. You said you would, remember?”

“Don’t worry, you’re still the person I like talking to. It’s just--I keep looking at the types of women that the Huntingtons are…” the corner of his mouth twisted, “taking to bed, so to speak.”

“Go on,” Dani squinted in confusion, unsure where he was going with this.

“And I can’t help but feel that… that they all remind me of Ainsley.”

Okay, she was _not_ expecting that.

“I-I know it sounds dumb--”

“It doesn’t,” she cut in.

Malcolm looked at her in surprise.

“It doesn’t,” she reassured him, “I get it. They remind you of your sister and you can’t help but feel off at the idea of them being used in some cheap power struggle between a married couple. A married couple who clearly have nothing better to do with their lives.”

“It’s not just that...” Dani patiently waited for Malcolm to continue. “Ainsley had actually gotten a job offer to work at Huntington’s office.” 

Dani’s eyes went wide with horror. 

“Mother was adamant about it, but that job was a last resort for her. She’s always wanted to go into journalism, but when she applied for an internship at the New York Post, she didn’t even think she would get it.” 

Malcolm let out a wry chuckle, even when he was about to throw up at the thought of what might have happened to his sister. 

“And now I’m more glad than ever that she got that internship. It might not have paid as Huntington’s would have, but at least she never dealt with them. I don’t think Ainsley would’ve fallen for it, she’s always noticed things that Mother and I couldn’t at first. But--”

“There’s still that thought of ‘_what if_’.”

“Exactly.”

Dani nodded as she started the car. “I get it. You’re a protective older brother and the fact these women who remind you of your sister are being used and that scares you. Plain and simple.”

“Seems like you _are_ a better profiler than I am.”

Dani’s face lit up as the smile on her face grew. Malcolm could barely look away from her. 

“Come on, let’s go pick up Isabella so you guys can get some rest.” As they drove away from the estate, she took one last glance at the house slowly disappearing in the rearview mirror. “And I don’t know if I said this already, but I’m getting serious horror movie vibes from this place.”

Malcolm’s delighted laughter continued to ring in her ears long after they left.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

It was fairly quiet in the loft as Malcolm diligently tried to get Isabella to sleep. Dani was otherwise occupied, fixing together a light dinner and two cups of the new blend of Earl Grey that Malcolm had gotten a few days ago.

She looked up as she was adding extra sugar to Malcolm’s tea to see him whispering something to Isabella as her eyes began to droop while she was drinking the last of her formula. Isabella gave out a little whine as Malcolm gently put the finished bottle aside and slowly placed her in her crib, but she soon calmed down once she was handed her owl. His eyes were soft as he gently stroked her head, watching as she finally closed her bright blue eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Malcolm kept his eye on the little girl for a few moments longer before the gentle aroma of grilled buttered bread caught his attention. He turned to find Dani sitting on the couch, two plates of grilled cheese set on the coffee table as she handed him his tea, in the dark blue one patterned with constellations he always used whenever she made him a cup.

“So I’m finally gonna get to try one of your grilled cheeses.”

Dani chuckled as she took a sip of her own tea. Instead of extra sugar, she preferred it milky with crystallized ginger. 

“Well, you still had all that fancy cheese.”

“Would you believe me if I said they were new purchases because I finished all of it?”

“Cooking mishaps?”

“How’d you know?”

“Because you definitely didn’t eat it all on your own.”

The two of them dissolved into giggles, not realizing that the grilled cheeses were starting to cool. They ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but a certain thought kept eating away at Malcolm.

“I don’t mean to sound like I’m profiling you. It’s--something about this case is bugging you. Emotionally.” His smile turned sheepish, unsure of how she would react, “Am I right?”

Dani swallowed, not saying anything before she let out a low sigh. 

“Well...” she looked at him cautiously, “You said, I could trust you, right?”

Malcolm’s moon-like eyes were so wide and earnest that it almost physically hurt to look at him. 

“Of course.”

“I... haven’t had the best experience with relationships.”

Malcolm almost choked on his bite of grilled cheese. 

“Someone like you?” he wheezed after a swig of tea, “I can hardly imagine that.”

Dani wasn’t him. She was self-assured, graceful, warm sunshine after a night in a pitch black cave. And he had never seen eyes like hers, deep, velvety, _beautiful_… 

She smiled faintly, swirling her tea as she tried to piece her thoughts together. 

“I’ve had partners who... cheated… in different ways in the past. It kind of soured my outlook on relationships.” 

_They did what?_ Malcolm stared at her in disbelief, but instead pursed his lips in a deep frown as indignance welled up in him. Who in their right mind would even consider cheating on Dani? 

“When I was thirteen, I started dating this really cute guy in my math class. I helped him ace algebra and he thought that I wasn’t like other girls. So cliche, I know, but…” she trailed off with a shrug, “I was a teenage girl with a thing for romantic dramas so I fell for it.” 

Malcolm could almost picture it, unaware of how the corner of his mouth was turning up into a smile. Young Dani in dark overalls and worn ballet flats with her backpack casually slung over one shoulder as she’d effortlessly navigated through the crowded hallway, her hair half up in two little buns and the rest of her curls bouncing free. 

The Dani he knew now usually took pride in wearing her curls down, but a few weeks ago, she had done her hair up in a similar style after having enough of blowing a stubborn curl from her face during a long night of paperwork. Malcolm had watched in absolute fascination and he had a hunch that if he ever saw any of Dani’s childhood photos, he’d be right about one thing.

She most likely had been one cute kid. 

“We dated all the way up until the fall of freshman year of high school, which is practically a lifetime for teenagers.” She shook her head at the memory, “One day, he told me that he had football practice after school and since he was on the team, I didn’t think much of it. I thought of getting him something to eat since he was going to be staying late so I dropped by the field to give him his favourite donuts.”

“What happened then?” Malcolm didn’t like where this was going, but his mile a minute mind wasn’t cooperating with him.

“I saw him under the bleachers, making out with one of the cheerleaders.”

“Oh God.”

“It hurt like hell at the time, but I stormed home before he even realized I was there. Ate the donuts with my sisters and broke up with him in the middle of math class on Monday after I gave him the cold shoulder all weekend.” Dani smirked as she shook her head, “You could say our story came full circle.”

“Oh wow. Please tell me that was the only time.”

“‘Fraid not. Similar thing happened in college. I started dating this girl I had met at the school gym and let’s just say... wait, you sure Isabella’s asleep?” Dani asked, motioning her head to the crib behind them, “Do I need to keep things PG rated?”

Malcolm shook his head. “She’s out like a light. As long as we don’t suddenly yell, I think we’re fine.”

“Anyways, we started off pretty well. We were usually in either my dorm room or hers every other night and it was fun. But then things started seeping through the cracks. We never really talked about our problems which led to a lot of arguments. Then one day we had a really bad one and I ended up kicking her out of my dorm.”

“I’m sorry.” Malcolm gave Dani a look of condolence, eyes bright with empathy. “That couldn’t have been easy.”

“It wasn’t,” she exhaled sharply. “In the morning, I felt awful about the things I said so I went over to her dorm to apologize and ask her out for breakfast...” Dani took a big gulp of her tea, as if it was a shot of liquid courage. “But apparently, she thought it meant that we broke up and she already moved on.”

Malcolm didn’t think that his eyes could go any wider. “That fast?”

She snorted, the corner of her eyes crinkling. “That’s what I asked the other girl who was naked in her bed.”

“I’m so sorry that happened.”

“To be entirely honest…” she trailed off with a shrug, “I’m not. I mean, yes, it really hurt at the time, but it’s better that it ended sooner in the long run.”

“I can see your point there.”

“I did have one relationship that... we didn’t live happily ever after, but things ended on good terms.” 

She expected him to say something, but Malcolm just sat still, taking another bite of his grilled cheese as he patiently waited for her to continue. Dani raised a questioning eyebrow at that. 

“You’re not gonna say anything?”

“I didn’t wanna say something that might stop you.” The slow smirk on his face quickly softened into a sincere smile, “It’s not everyday you decide to talk about yourself. And I like learning more about you.”

Dani’s smile was radiant as she took another sip of tea, “I’m just glad you can take off your profiler goggles and have a regular conversation.”

“I’m a man of many surprises.” Malcolm let out a chuckle, “So what about this good relationship?”

“Well, I was fresh out of college, just got accepted into the police academy,” her tone grew wistful, but her eyes were fond. “One night, I went to a club with some friends and I ran into this woman. Or more like she ran into me and spilled her drink all over my outfit.”

“What an introduction.”

“I’ll say,” she grinned, “Let’s call my ex ‘Aubrey’. Despite the whole drink spilling introduction, we actually spent the whole night talking and exchanged numbers. Next thing I knew, we were already dating.” 

She shook her head, taking another sip of her tea, “It went on for a good six months. We were happy, eventually we started to realize just how different we were and grew apart afterwards. Aubrey was a professional pageant girl, if you can believe it.”

Malcolm raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his own tea, “Really?”

Dani nodded as she polished off the rest of her grilled cheese. “She definitely fit the description of what you’d think a pageant girl would look like. Tall, gorgeous, perfect smile.” 

There was a flicker of a smile on her face as she paused for another brief moment, “We never really fought because everything was out in the open with us. We didn’t hide things from each other but it was clear that we were going in different directions, cheesy as that sounds. Aubrey had gotten this amazing opportunity for her pageant career, I was laser focused on my training at the academy. We wanted other things in life.”

“So what happened?”

“One night, we went out for dinner and we got to talking and realized that maybe it would be better to end things before we ended up resenting each other in some way. We left the table as friends.” Dani fiddled with her tea bag, but he could see some of the tension leaving her shoulders. “Obviously, we don’t keep in touch all that much, but it’s good to know that at least one of my exes isn’t a jerk.”

Malcolm smiled into his tea. “That’s actually a nice story. Even if it doesn’t have a traditional happy ending.”

“Yeah, it helps me feel better about this guy I dated a couple of years ago. When he found out I was bi, the first thing out of his mouth was to ask me if I’d be open to a threesome.” Dani burst into laughter at the way Malcolm’s eyes went wide and his jaw just dropped, her irritation melting away. “That’s the same reaction I had.”

“You didn’t...” Malcolm’s ears went pink when he couldn’t bring himself to finish his question.

“Hell no!” Dani snorted, but her eyes glimmered with amusement. “Although I did date him for another month against my better judgement.”

He bit his lip, swallowing back a laugh of his own. “So what was the breaking point?”

“When he brought a girl he met at the gym to dinner. He’d apparently been flirting with her for weeks. He said she was new in town and didn’t know anyone so he had the brilliant idea for us to make the most of her new surroundings by having two New Yorkers be her guides.” 

Dani shook her head as some of her irritation creeped back in. 

“She was clearly confused by the whole thing as much as I was. He thought we might hit it off too. Full disclosure, she was straight, which made things even more confusing when he struck up the idea of becoming a throuple.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but guffaw, “No way!”

“Listen, I respect polyamory, but his proposition was _definitely not _about some profound revelation he had about himself.” Dani explained with a grin, “He thought that if he did it in public, neither of us would cause a scene. 

And we didn’t. Technically,” she took another sip of tea and smirked, “We just ordered the most expensive things on the menu and then pretended to go to the bathroom. We told the waitress what was going on, she let us sneak out the back with our food and stuck him with a massive bill. I dumped him by text the second I got home.”

“Oh my God,” Malcolm almost choked as he laughed even harder. “That’s brilliant!”

“More petty than brutal, but it was still damn satisfying,” she grinned as she finished her tea. “So I guess that’s the long story of why this husband and wife having an ‘adultery contest’ is just plain... annoying.” She scrunched her nose as she shook her head, “I understand they probably didn’t choose each other, but I feel like when you _are_ with someone, there’s no room for cheating in any form. Especially when you’re married.”

“Definitely not.” Malcolm agreed. 

He might not have pictured himself marrying anyone, but he thought of how his mother had been so tortured over thinking that The Surgeon had cheated on her. He had never seen her in so much pain until the actual truth was revealed and it only strengthened his resolve to never put another woman in that situation. 

“If you truly love the person you’re with, you don’t need to seek intimacy outside of the relationship.”

“Exactly. You can have friendships with other people--”

“But it still shouldn’t go beyond friendship.” Malcolm grimaced, worried that he had somehow overstepped. 

“I can hear your brain grinding its gears, Bright,” Dani let out a small chuckle, “Don’t be sorry, that’s exactly what I was going to say.” She was quiet for a moment before she caught sight of Malcolm’s plate. 

“Huh, what do you know? I’ve never seen you eat that much before.”

It wasn’t until she said that that he finally noticed that half of his sandwich had been completely eaten. He didn't even feel the need to bring it back up. For once, he just felt… full. 

“Huh,” he echoed, a warm feeling settling in his stomach. 

So this was what it was like to have your appetite satisfied. It was a foreign feeling for him. 

“Neither have I. Guess you must put something addictive in your food.”

“Just a whole lotta brown butter and a dash of scotch bonnet pepper sauce. One of my Granmè's many cooking secrets. Any more and you’d be breathing fire.” Dani gave a satisfied smile. “So what about you?”

Malcolm’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What about me?”

“You got any ex stories? Something you wish you could rant about on Twitter?”

Malcolm snorted, his chin practically tucked to his chest as he fiddled with his fingers.

“Not really. I mean the only romantic relationship I could even classify as a real relationship was the one I had with Eve and well... you know how that turned out.” Dani nodded. It seemed like there was more to his statement so she stayed quiet. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’m really made to have relationships. At least not the romantic kind.”

“Don’t say that.” Malcolm snapped out of his daze at the firmness of her tone. “Look, Bright. I know you haven’t had the best luck, but it doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve a good relationship. I really think that it’ll happen for you.”

“No.” Even as he denied it, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her. “Even considering that what happened with Eve wasn’t all on me and my issues--I’m just too much of a burden to be a good partner for anyone.”

“Well, speaking as your work partner,” Dani interjected, “And speaking as your _friend_. I just don’t believe that.”

“You seem so sure.” Malcolm’s eyes locked with hers, unsure and hopeful. “Why?”

Dani shrugged. Her eyes turned into charming little crescents as she gave him a tiny smile. 

“Because you’re _you_. I don’t really know how else to explain it, but you care about people so much, to the point where you throw yourself in danger every other day. That’s something to admire, at least.”

A tiny chuckle escaped as Malcolm finished his tea, not realizing how warm his cheeks were growing. 

“You flatter me, Detective Powell.”

She let out a small sigh as she put down her mug with a decisive clink. “Well, I guess I should be heading out.”

“You don’t have to.” Malcolm said hastily as he almost bolted out of his seat, “I just mean, it’s pretty late and you’ve gotta be tired.”

“Honestly, I’d love to stay,” Dani smiled as she slowly got up, “but no offense, even a very expensive pullout couch is no match for a bed.”

“There’s actually two extra bedrooms.”

“What?” Dani nearly got whiplash as she shot a look at him over her shoulder. “There are other bedrooms?” 

“Upstairs,” he sheepishly admitted. “There’s a second floor with two bedrooms and a bathroom. Mother had them furnished, of course.”

“So those stairs _do_ lead somewhere,” she huffed, suddenly finding the whole situation funny. “And you had me sleeping on your couch.”

“I’m sorry,” he winced, “I hardly ever go up there, I honestly forgot about it.”

“Well...” Dani started, mulling over the pros and cons. “It _is_ tempting not having to drive around in the city at this time of night. And I do still have an extra set of clothes in my car.” 

She squinted as she shot him a playful look. “You promise it’s not some weird Harry Potter storage attic?”

“Okay, first of all, Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs. It physically pains me that you got that wrong and second, I promise that they’re normal rooms. Well...” Malcolm tipped his head to the side in afterthought, “More like hotel rooms.”

“You make a compelling offer.”

“And...” Malcolm hesitated, looking downright shy for once. “I don’t usually eat breakfast, but I’d be more than happy to make you something in the morning.”

“Oh really,” Dani’s lips curled into a teasing smile. “Something other than licorice and sparkling water?”

“Actually, I was thinking waffles.” Malcolm saw the way her eyes widened at the mention, “Brown sugar and extra cinnamon with strawberry maple syrup. I remember you telling me about Saturday morning traditions with your dad and sisters.”

She broke into a grin, an almost giddy feeling starting to bubble up. “Bright, you sure know how to charm a lady.”

He beamed back at her. “One of my many hidden talents.”

“I… guess it wouldn’t hurt to stay,” she cleared her throat, absently playing with the cuff of her sleeve, “I mean, then I’d be able to help with Isabella if you need it.”

“Of course,” Malcolm nodded vigorously, almost afraid that she wouldn’t be there if he looked away for a second. “I appreciate it.”

She simply smirked at him, but there was something light and affectionate behind it.

“I should get my stuff then.”

Just as Dani turned to start heading out the door to get her overnight bag, Malcolm called out to her, unconsciously taking a step forward. 

“Actually, Dani?”

She stopped at the front door, giving him an inquisitive look over her shoulder, unaware of how rapidly Malcolm’s heart was beating, almost as if it was about to burst from his chest as his eyes traced over the curve of her cheek.

“Yeah?”

“I have something to ask you.”

**Welp, that was a longer chapter than I had planned.**

**I can’t promise all future chapters will be this long but there was a lot that had to be said this time. I know there wasn’t a whole lot of baby Isabella this chapter but don’t worry, there will be more next time.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know your thoughts, theories... whether or not you wanna punch one of these suspects right in the nose, let me know!**

**Also, a big thank you to @s4karuna on Tumblr for helping me edit!**

**Hope you guys are having a good day wherever you are and I hope you’re all staying safe <3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dani bit back an amused smile at the sight of Malcolm Bright fidgeting like a shy preschooler talking in front of the class for the first time. She had a feeling that if Jessica ever showed Bright’s childhood photos, she would find that he had that exact same look since he was a kid. All fidgeting with the sleeves of his uniform and luminous eyes too big for his face.

“Something you wanted to say, Bright?” 

Normally Dani would cringe at the thought of using the almost singsong lilt her voice had taken on, but he was ridiculously easy to tease. 

“U-um...” Malcolm cleared his throat. His face like it was on fire and he knew it wasn’t because of the tea he’d just had. “So my mother sort of--well, _demanded_ that I show up at her gala in a couple of days.”

Dani raised an eyebrow, unsurprised. Jessica Whitly was a societal force to be reckoned with and it was little wonder that even her son, who dealt with killers on a daily basis, was unable to say no to her. 

“So I gathered.” 

Bright being jittery was normal. The constant fidgeting, the mundane rambling, the sheer awkwardness was wired into him from a young age if Gil’s stories of a young Bright were all true, but he seemed almost… nervous? 

It didn’t make sense to her. Sure, he normally said some weird things and he had an unfortunate habit of sticking his foot in his mouth, but it was benign for the most part. It should’ve alarmed her about how comfortable she was around him, but the warmth of the tea she had still lingered, making everything about the already odd night pleasantly hazy. 

“She also wanted me to bring a date.” Malcolm let out a wry chuckle, his hand rubbing the back of his neck almost sheepishly. “I mean I’m already bringing Isabella as a sort of fun-sized baby date given that Mother's so taken with her, but it’d be nice to have a friend there a-and--”

“Bright.” 

Dani’s voice slowed into a low drawl as she took a step closer, her face inscrutable save for the glimmer of laughter in her eyes. She had to admit, it was pretty cute to see him so flustered.

“Are you asking me to be your _date_?”

“W-well, I--” 

The instant he cleared his throat, she could see a change in his demeanour. The determined set of his jaw, the squared shoulders as he drew himself to his full height, the clarity in his eyes. It briefly reminded her of something that Edrisa had said about the change that came with Clark Kent taking off his glasses. 

“I just thought it would be nice to take you to a fancy party where you wouldn’t have to arrest somebody and just enjoy yourself.”

“So it has nothing to do with you wanting to see me in a dress again?”

A teasing grin spread across Dani’s face as she tipped her head to the side. The sight of it made Malcolm’s confidence practically fly out the window, leaving him rambling so fast that he almost bit his tongue a few times. 

“Of course, there’s no obligation for you to say yes.” He nervously ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “It’s just that you’re the only person I could think of when Mother said to bring a date. I know it’s probably not your thing, but--”

“Okay.”

“W-wait, what?” If his eyes got any wider, he could pass for a Disney Princess, all round and uncertain and saccharine sweet.

“Okay,” Dani’s eyes sparkled, the corners of them crinkling as she beamed at him. “I’ll go with you.”

“Really?” Malcolm’s anxiety practically melted away as he let out a relieved chuckle. “You don’t have to.”

“I know.” Dani nodded, “But a girl needs a night off for dancing every now and then--”

She nearly took a step back as he beamed at her, nearly as bright as the sun itself, the livewire tension in his body just melting away and it wasn’t until she caught the scent of bergamot and old leather that she realized what was happening.

Was Bright… hugging her? 

“Okay,” His voice was muffled, his face buried into her shoulder, “that’s amazing!” 

Dani couldn’t help but burst out laughing as she absently patted his back, feeling more like she had an armful of excitable puppy rather than gangly profiler. 

"Well, what are friends for, right?"

“Seriously,” Malcolm pulled away just enough so he could look at her, his arms still around her, “I owe you big time!”

“Bright--”

“No, I mean it,” he insisted with a shake of his head, still grinning ear to ear as if she had just given him the secret to all of life’s mysteries. “Anything you want, I’m yours for the week.”

Dani knew he would probably say something like that. Malcolm Bright was the kind of man who would go to the moon and back for the people he cared about, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had become one of those people.

She briefly considered having him buy her fancy tea blends every day for a year or getting tickets to a sold out performance at the New York Ballet, but he seemed so genuinely happy that she accepted that she could only think of one thing that seemed right.

“You can start with those waffles you promised in the morning.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

The bed was comfortable. Too comfortable. 

Everything in the room was too tidy, too organized. The high end furniture gave Dani flashbacks of playing Tetris at the local arcade with her cousins, all neat blocks fitting together. The only things in the room that looked out of place were Dani’s clothes on a nearby loveseat and her duffle bag of extra clothes on the vanity. There was no real character to the room she was in, no personal touch. 

Bright was right. These rooms _were _just like hotel rooms. At least there were silk pillowcases so she didn’t have to worry about her hair. Dani tossed and turned before she took her phone off the nightstand next to her and checked the time.

**4:42 AM.**

She stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought with a slight frown. When she was a kid, she would jump out of bed in the middle of the night to see what was on TV so early in the morning, curled up on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her like a cape. But it wasn’t like she could do that now. 

This not being her home aside, Bright’s TV was way too big to subtly turn on and just watch with the captions. The high definition alone would be enough to wake both him and Isabella.

Then again…

Bright could be awake right now. Maybe he could use some company. She could just sneak downstairs and check in on--

Before she could make her decision, she faintly heard a high pitched squeal coming from downstairs. She absently let her hair down from her pineapple updo and made use of the fluffy white robe that was hanging in the closet before heading down. No one needed to see her in short shorts and a thin nightshirt.

What she saw made her stop at the foot of the stairs. 

She found Bright on the ground with his legs tucked under him, a wide awake Isabella lying on a fuzzy blanket with numerous toys strewn about around them.

_Wait_.

Was he wearing glasses?

Dark thick frames that were so close to slipping down Malcolm’s nose as he sat with Isabella with a bunch of toys and blankets around her. It was unexpectedly cute. Something about those glasses stirred up a bit of fascination for stripped down, barebones Bright in the early hours of the morning-- 

She mentally shook her head. It was probably just her groggy mind that was thinking that though. Bright wasn’t even her type anyways, no matter how mesmerizing his eyes were.

Malcolm tried lulling Isabella to sleep again, but the little girl just kept smacking plushies in his face and blowing raspberries, her face crinkled into a happy grin. Dani bit back a laugh when she saw how Malcolm couldn’t help but smile at the baby girl as he gently grasped a chubby fist. Bright made a front about being strict with Isabella about bedtime, but he really was just a big old marshmallow when it came to babies. 

“Come on, Izzy.” Dani heard Malcolm cajole the baby as the little one batted at his face. “You need to get some sleep or you’ll be cranky. And I don’t think either of us wants to see that.” 

_Izzy_. 

The nickname was enough to make Dani smile. She was too half asleep to consider that maybe forming a bond with the baby may not be the best idea. Isabella continued to gurgle as her tiny starlike hands patted Malcolm’s face, letting out a high pitch giggle when she managed to grab his nose. 

“_Izzy_,” he whined, inciting even more giggling from the little girl, “Could you let go of my nose please? I kind of need to breathe and contrary to what _lolo_ Gil thinks, I’d like to keep breathing.”

His nasally voice did nothing to stop the laughter coming from the baby.

Malcolm was removing Isabella’s hand when he heard a tiny laugh from behind him. He turned to see Dani on the stairs, wrapped in a fluffy robe with her arms crossed, watching in amusement. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, giving him a sheepish smile. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“No, no,” Malcolm shook his head as he picked up Isabella, “Did we wake you?”

“Hardly. I just couldn’t sleep.”

Dani’s footsteps were steady as she padded her way towards them, making Isabella turn her wide eyes to her with a coo. It still amazed her how much the little girl’s eyes were just like Bright’s, all guileless and moonlike in that shade that wasn’t quite blue or green. 

A smirk took over Malcolm’s face, a playful spark in his eyes as he made room for her to sit. 

“I thought we agreed you should avoid picking up my bad habits.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black, Bright,” she shot back as she took Isabella from him, the little girl wrapped her tiny arms around the detective’s neck, letting out a tiny kitten-like yawn as she rested her head on Dani’s shoulder. 

“For real, have you slept at _all_?” 

Malcolm shrugged. 

“Bright...” 

Dani narrowed her eyes at him as he simply shrugged, shaking her head as she felt Isabella tangle her hands in her curls. Her face fell into a familiar expression, what JT had affectionately named her ‘why you always lying’ face during the first case they worked together. 

“Got about four hours before I woke up,” he said, giving her a wry grin in return before nodding towards Isabella. “Then little miss night owl got up a few minutes later and I haven’t been able to get her back to sleep.”

Dani couldn’t blame him. She’d heard horror stories of sleepless nights from her oldest sister, but she could already sense Isabella starting to relax in her arms, absently rubbing the little girl’s back. Isabella was already much easier to handle than Dani’s niece and nephew. 

“Well, we’ve already exhausted all your options. Let me try something.”

She didn’t think his eyes could get any bigger, but leave it to Bright to prove people wrong. 

“You don’t have to--”

“You need to rest.” Her tone brokered no room for discussion. “We need to be up at six. Try to sleep for another hour. Make it an even five hours,” she added with a smirk.

“Five isn’t an even number.” Malcolm chuckled as Dani shot him a playful glare, holding his hands up in surrender. “Alright, but if you need help--”

“I’ll wake you, now go to sleep.” She gazed at him with stern eyes, practically daring him to ignore her. “Please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

Dani shooed him to bed with a roll of her eyes, her smile tender as she looked back down at Isabella.

Malcolm felt sore and exhausted, barely remembering to take off his glasses as his head hit his pillow. He could hear Dani softly speaking to Izzy as his eyes fell shut.

_Wait_.

That wasn’t it. She was _singing_.

“_Moon river… Wider than a mile..._” 

Dani crooned as she rocked the baby, who seemed to settle down the more she was sung to. Her voice was--

Malcolm already found her voice steadying for his nerves, honeyed contralto with the slightest hint of gravel to it, but her singing?

“_I’m crossing you in style someday... Oh dream maker, you heart breaker..._” 

He let out a content sigh, having no words for once. He didn’t realize he was smiling as he let Dani’s singing lull him to a gentle sleep. 

“_Wherever you’re goin’, I’m goin’ your way..._”

And for once, he felt nothing but peace.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

“Our prime suspect is Evan Huntington.” 

Malcolm went straight into never-miss-a-detail profiler mode as he fed Isabella her bottle. The baby was kicking one leg with glee as she drank her milk. 

“He had a previous relationship with our victim, who’s vastly different personality-wise from his usual flings and even his own wife. The fact that Arianna doesn’t look like any of them is another inconsistency in his behaviour.”

“So let me get this straight.” JT interrupted with a grimace that Edrisa liked to refer to as his ‘turtle face’. “This guy sleeps with the women at his office…” his nose scrunched up as he tried to process what he heard, “and then to get revenge, his wife sleeps with them too?”

“Yup.” Dani had an identical look on her face and for a second, Malcolm mistook them for siblings. “Gwendolyn even tried to get me and Bright to sleep with her when we interviewed her.”

Gil let out a laugh of disbelief as JT looked like he swallowed a crateful of lemons. 

“Tell me you’re kidding, Powell.”

“I _really_ wish I was,” she snorted before shooting a sly look at Bright. “You should’ve seen Bright's face. You could pinpoint the exact moment his brain started imploding.” 

Malcolm just narrowed his eyes at Dani playfully as she teasingly narrowed her eyes back at him. 

“Does Evan even know about Isabella?” Gil questioned, frowning at the idea of such a bright little girl being raised by someone as flippant and dismissive as a Huntington. 

Malcolm pursed his mouth as he looked down at the baby, who had abandoned her bottle in favour of playing with the grey silk pocket square tucked into his blazer. 

“He knows she exists, but he refuses to acknowledge that he’s her birth father. Arianna was already pretty adamant about keeping him out of Izzy’s life.” 

If he was being honest, he was hoping this little girl couldn’t be taken away by that man. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to Isabella if she were to grow up with that so-called family. Would she be loved? Would she even be taken care of or would she end up neglected like the characters in one of Ainsley’s historical romance novels?

“Who _are_ the Huntingtons anyways?” JT cut in, his arms crossed. “‘Cause all I’m getting from this is bleach blonde one percenters who moonlight as cartoon villains and make deals with the devil.” 

Malcolm and Gil paused at this, giving JT identical sidelong looks in near perfect synchrony. JT rolled his eyes. _Gil isn't my dad, my ass._

“Miri and Noa have been really into Gravity Falls lately. The Huntingtons sound just like the Northwests.”

“I'll take your word for it.” Malcolm adjusted Isabella in his arms, letting her sit on his hip as he set aside her bottle. “Let’s just say the Huntingtons are richer than most of New York combined--”

“Which means they get away with murder all the time. That’s why we need to find something concrete that could connect them to Arianna’s murder,” Dani added, “And I don't think Evan Huntington’s willing to take a paternity test.”

Isabella interrupted with a small shriek before playing with Malcolm’s pocket square again. The team let out a laugh at her outburst, Malcolm especially. 

“Exactly. See guys, she gets what we’re saying.” 

As he continued with his profile, Malcolm didn’t notice that Isabella started trying to copy the swift way he gesticulated whenever he talked, nearly in time with him. The sight of her waving her chubby little arms with the same wide, unblinking expression mirrored on Malcolm’s face was adorable. 

Gil couldn’t help but chuckle as he was paying more attention to the baby than the man she was imitating. Just as Malcolm was going to explain more about Evan Huntington, his face suddenly twisted. The older man raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“You okay, Bright? And don’t just brush it off with an ‘I’m fine’.”

“_I’m_ fine. Really,” Malcolm insisted after getting a look from Gil before letting out a chuckle, “It’s more to do with Isabella here and the fact that she needs a change.” Isabella giggled as Malcolm shouldered her diaper bag with practiced ease, “I’ll be right back.”

“Just be glad you’re not dealing with two of them at once!” 

JT called out as Malcolm left the room, much to Dani and Gil’s amusement. 

“You think you’re done, but then the other one needs changing,” he grumbled. “And it doesn’t help when they look the same so you don't remember which one you just changed.”

“At least yours are both girls,” Dani quipped, the corner of her mouth tilting up as she remembered. “Mona kept confusing her kids for months and she had one of each.” 

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

When Malcolm returned, he was surprised to find that Edrisa had joined them. 

“Bright!” She lit the second she saw him. “Right on time!”

He chuckled as he placed Isabella in her stroller and gave her a few toys to distract her. He glanced at Dani for a second before doing a double take, his eyes comically wide.

“Wait,” he managed to choke out, his mouth suddenly dry. “What’s happening here?”

Jessica might have drilled the idea of being a gentleman into him, but even that didn’t stop him from staring at the corset that was hugging Dani’s slim frame. It was a more subtle design than most, but the champagne silk and delicate gold embroidery against her deep blue shirt highlighted her dark hair and made her olive skin practically glow. 

The only thing jarring this image was the gaping hole in the corset just below Dani’s sternum. 

“We found Arianna’s corset in the dumpster outside her building,” JT cut in, looking almost amused at the way Bright was looking at Dani. “Seems our killer didn’t account for the garbage not being collected until the weekend.”

“And according to the shop owners where Arianna would buy her corsets, this _is_ one of their designs, but this isn’t their corset,” Dani explained before she let out a hum of appreciation, looking down at the corset in consideration.

Malcolm furrowed his brows, still not taking his eyes off her. 

“How could they tell?”

“That’s the best part,” Edrisa grinned in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “If you take a close look at the stitching, you’ll see that this corset was machine stitched when they exclusively sell hand-sewn corsets only.” 

The coroner nodded in approval as she added, "Plus they pride themselves on being cruelty-free and using eco-friendly materials.” She paused at the incredulous looks everyone was giving her. “What? My stepdad talks about them all the time. He did a collaboration with them for his last fashion line." 

Malcolm’s eyes were sharp with focus as his hand hovered over at the stitching of the corset, ignoring the hole left from a knife having gone through it. 

“Amazing.”

His fingers barely brushed over the curved seam above the hip when he faintly heard someone clear their throat. Gil, most likely.

“Bright?”

Malcolm was startled out of his thoughts, looking up to see Dani staring down at him with her eyebrows raised and her nose scrunched in confusion and he was suddenly _very_ aware of just how close he was to her. 

“Right, sorry.” He cleared his throat, a high flush stark against his pale skin. “So why’s_ Dani_ wearing it?”

“So glad you asked,” Edrisa piped up, clapping her hands in excitement. “Since we need to figure out what about it killed Arianna, Dani volunteered to try it out...” 

Her smile turned into a pout, “So far no luck. We’ve laced it up as tight as possible, but it’s not like Dani’s squashed like a tin of sardines. It doesn’t seem like it’s difficult to breathe in it.”

Dani was reminded of a confused puppy at the bewildered expression that overtook Malcolm’s face.

“You’re fine?”

She nodded, her brow wrinkled in thought. 

“Yeah,” she muttered, her hands smoothing down the front panel of the corset. “It doesn’t even feel like I’m wearing it, honestly.”

Just then Isabella let out a very loud cry, startling everyone. Everyone turned to see her plush owl on the floor, the little girl’s face scrunched up when her stubby little arms couldn’t reach it. Malcolm was quick to grab it and hand it back to her, earning him a toothless grin that matched his answering one. 

He wasn’t expecting to hear someone suddenly collapse behind him.

They all turned and their eyes widened in horror at the sight before them. Dani was sprawled across the floor, eyes wide and lips turning pale as she gasped for air.

“Dani!” 

Malcolm charged towards her in a panic, ignoring the near scrapes as he fell to his knees next to her. He couldn’t help but curse as his fingers fumbled, desperately trying to undo the corset which seemed to be getting tighter and tighter by the second. Gritting his teeth in frustration when he couldn’t get the knot out, he whipped out a pocket knife from his suit jacket and slashed through the laces before ripping it off her.

He was so going to hear it from Gil later, a scolding about unauthorized weapons already ringing in his ears, but at the moment Malcolm could focus on nothing but Dani. 

He nearly slumped over her in relief as Dani started gasping as air began to flow through her lungs once again. She weakly grabbed Malcolm’s arms as he cradled her to him, keeping her upright against his chest. He barely registered flinging the damn corset away from her, now a pitiful crumpled mess on the floor. 

“I-I couldn’t breathe…” Dani finally managed to choke out, her knuckles white from her grip on him. “I couldn’t breathe!”

Malcolm’s heart thundered almost violently as he stroked her hair, not letting her go as cool air started to fill her lungs again. Dani could practically feel it from where she had her head resting on his chest, the rhythm soothing her as she closed her eyes in exhaustion. 

Malcolm briefly looked up at Gil, his expression grim, a spark of fury making his eyes electric. 

“I think we know how this thing is our murder weapon.”

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

"JT just texted, they’re on their way back." Gil reported as he pocketed his phone.

His expression was grim as he saw the man he considered a son freeze in the middle of his frantic pacing back and forth with a clingy Isabella on his hip. Malcolm hadn't been able to go to the hospital with Dani because the little girl saw him trying to leave the room and he wasn't able to do it in face of her tears.

“Is…” he hesitated, swallowing thickly. “Is Dani going to be okay?” 

If Gil noticed that his eyes were a little red, he had the sense not to say anything. 

“He said that both Edrisa and the hospital doctor confirmed that Dani only has some mild bruising. You managed to get the corset off her before any permanent damage was done.” 

Malcolm didn’t seem to take any comfort in that. The almost pout on his face was enough to make Gil smirk. 

“Kid, she’s gonna be okay. She’s from the Bronx, tougher than both of us combined, remember?” He unconsciously relaxed as he saw Malcolm let out a tiny smile. “Quick thinking with the knife, by the way,” he added, his tone almost smug.

He barely managed to keep his expression stern as the pout on Malcolm’s face dissolved into a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. It was the same face he had made the time the then officer had caught a twelve year old Bright attempting to smuggle a cageful of budgies--which Gil had later learned he ‘liberated’ from a neglectful owner--into his room, he couldn’t help but note. 

“I justified it at the time,” he admitted sheepishly as Izzy patted his stubble, “but in hindsight, probably not the best idea to have a knife on me if I’m taking care of a baby.”

“Common sense kicks in at last,” Gil chuckled as Malcolm’s face flushed with rare embarrassment, “At least I don't have to make that my next point.”

At least, he hoped he didn’t have to. Had the kid even kept his wall of weapons out of the baby’s line of sight? He kept a straight face, but he was practically screaming internally at the thought. 

“By the way,” Malcolm added as he placed Izzy back in her stroller, “my mother’s going to be stopping by to pick up Isabella while I go take care of something.”

“Where you off to, kid?” 

“I, uh, I’m gonna see Ainsley.” He glanced away, still fidgeting with the stroller’s handles, “I haven’t talked to her for a few days, though I’d check up on her.”

“And Isabella?”

“Don’t worry,” Malcolm let out a tense chuckle, “That’s why I already called Mother, she’s more than happy to watch her for a few hours.”

Gil gave an understanding smile. 

“I can keep an eye on Isabella until Jess gets here. Can’t be much different than babysitting Tala. Go see Ainsley.”

Malcolm’s smile was solemn as he knelt down to face Isabella. The baby just grinned at him and reached out to pat his face. 

“I’m only going to be gone for a little while, okay? Mother’s going to take you on another adventure, that’ll be fun, right?” 

Isabella gurgled as she hugged her owl, the plush toy squished against a chubby cheek. 

“I’ll be back soon, Izzy.” As he stood up to leave, he turned to Gil once more. “Thanks for doing this, Gil.”

“Anytime, kid.”

As Malcolm walked away, Gil knelt down and gave Isabella a smile. The baby let out a light squeal as she reached out to him, the tips of her tiny fingers barely grazing his beard. She reminded him of Tala, his only grandchild when she was that age, wide eyed and curious and grabbing anything that caught her eye. 

Once he took her back to his office, Isabella started to get fussy. He picked her up, immediately realizing what she wanted as he took the bottle of formula she hadn't finished yet. Gil couldn’t help the fond smile that overtook his face as her big blue eyes stared up at him, gurgling as a chubby fist stroked his chin. She started kicking a leg as if to say she was enjoying her snack. 

“You just wanna do everything at once, don’t you?” He would firmly deny that he cooed at Isabella if one of his officers saw him like this. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you took after Bright.”

He didn’t get a response nor did he expect one, but the gummy smile that lit up her face as she reached for her bottle gave him a sense of understanding.

Then a wave of regret hit him. If Evan Huntington knew about Isabella now, why hadn’t he taken her away? 

The lieutenant decided then and there that that sorry excuse for a man wouldn’t have a chance at ruining this little girl’s life. 

Not if he had anything to say about.

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

After the rollercoaster that had been the blackout and Endicott’s stabbing, Malcolm and Jessica somehow managed to keep Ainsley from being sent to prison by the skin of their teeth. Malcolm was the first to admit that it wouldn’t have been possible without the help of Gil, Dani, and Edrisa. Even JT, much to the surprise of both mother and son.

But it didn’t stop Jessica from finding it fit to send Ainsley to a rehabilitation facility of sorts. Phoenix Rehab, which the Milton matriarch had said had glowing reviews was a facility usually housed teenage heirs to fortunes with so-called attitude problems and wealthy housewives who found that something about their life just wasn’t enough and needed supposed space to breathe. 

Very rarely were there people like Ainsley, who genuinely needed help and needed to understand themselves and their actions.

Malcolm had been against the idea at first. It was already public knowledge that Ainsley was The Surgeon’s daughter, but if the staff were to find out what had really happened that night... 

He shuddered at the thought of Ainsley being raked over hot coals by the fallout. 

Jessica, still reeling from what happened, had suggested Ainsley stay there for at least six months. She was reluctant to cut Ainsley off from society, but she felt that her daughter definitely needed to be somewhere where she didn’t have to deal with media vultures. Especially when Ainsley couldn’t call herself the well-adjusted Whitly anymore. 

But from the start, their mother had made it clear that if Ainsley ever wanted to come back home, whether it be for the weekend or forever, she would welcome her with what Gil dubbed as the Whitly equivalent of arms wide open. 

His sister had ended up making a deal with Jessica. If she could find even one thing she liked about the place--whether it was the food, the meditation classes, even just the comfy mattresses and the freedom to decorate her room as she saw fit--within a week... 

Then she would concede to stay the six months Jessica had recommended.

Soon six months had come and gone, Jessica and Malcolm making various efforts to visit her at least once a week and Ainsley making quite a few visits back to the Whitly family home. Though she always stubbornly insisted that she didn’t need them to check up on her so much, especially considering the long drive. 

But for reasons no one seemed to understand, the youngest Whitly always seemed eager to go back. 

Ainsley clearly seemed to be improving. She half-begrudgingly admitted to Malcolm that she may have been ignoring her own mental health and she managed to come to terms with what she had done, making peace with it more or less. 

But it still didn’t stop the guilt that she felt every time she saw a crime news report. Nicholas Endicott was nothing short of a monster for all the trauma he had put them through and she wasn’t sorry he was dead. But what worried her the most was that _something_ in her--something twisted, something she could have inherited from the dark underbelly of Martin Whitly’s psyche--had snapped and she just couldn’t stand by and watch scum like him get what he wanted. 

Whether it was him lusting after their mother or having Malcolm and Gil at his mercy, she couldn’t let him get away with murder. 

Not again. 

Not anymore. 

She was only sorry for how it had made her notorious, serial killer father downright giddy.

Even more sorry that her mother and brother had been left to deal with the consequences. 

And before long, six months turned to seven, to eight, then nine, but as time ticked on, Ainsley Whitly seemed to have no intention of coming home for good. 

Malcolm was brought over to where Ainsley was lounging on an open patio. She looked comfortable in a flowy white tunic top and matching leggings, her hair fabulous and effortlessly styled as always. 

She seemed at an easel painting... something? 

He couldn’t tell if she was trying for peacock feathers or she accidentally started channeling Klimt with all the greens and golds. 

“Before you say anything, I’m just playing around with this,” Ainsley said without looking up. “I _will_ smear green paint in your hair.” 

And that was Ainsley all over. She always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her big brother trying to tease her. He simply grinned as he walked over to her, meeting her halfway for a bear hug before he sat next to her. 

“Hey bro,” she grinned, “it’s been eighty four years. Please tell me you brought truffle cupcakes instead of just your sorry mug.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but snort as he shook his head. 

“Hi Ains. Good to see you’re still you.”

She blew a raspberry, wagging her paintbrush at him in a way that reminded him of the way great-aunt Martha Antoinette would wag her finger, seafoam green manicure almost blinding whenever she scolded him or their mother. 

“Your last visit was over a week ago. You finally coming to terms that you don’t need to be checking up on me so much?”

“It’s not that. I’ve just been…” His mouth twisted as he tried to figure out how to even begin to explain everything, “busy the last few days. How’ve you been?”

“Pretty good. I’ve taken up painting obviously,” she smirked, stroking her chin thoughtfully. “You think if I grew facial hair, I could be Bob Ross?”

“Ains,” Malcolm barely got out, his shoulders shaking with laughter, “I think it takes more than mere facial hair to even pass for Bob Ross.” 

“Rude,” she scoffed playfully before trailing off. “I dunno,” she added with a shrug, “I’ve been painting a lot of happy trees lately and I could do with another hobby.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” A relieved smile spread across his face. “How’ve you been doing?” 

“Okay for the most part. I’ve been binge-watching _The Good Place_ the past couple of days. I don’t get all the hype, but it was actually pretty good. Though the philosophy bits just confuse the hell out of me.” 

“Well, it’s an acquired taste for some.”

Malcolm chuckled, remembering how JT’s face had scrunched up when he and Tally were debating about ethics in the latest episode during their last group outing. JT preferred everything straightforward while Tally liked diving into symbolism and the intricacies of foreshadowing.

And yet the two opposites had just celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary. 

The siblings shared a moment of comfortable silence before Ainsley spoke up. 

“You came here to ask me something.” She crossed her arms over the table and leaned forward, her knowing eyes befitting of her passion for journalism. “And don’t deny it, you know you can’t hide anything from Whitly women, bro. What is it?” 

For once, he carefully thought over his words. 

“You gave Mom the six months she wanted. Your doctors say you’re more than equipped to return to your job and your regular life.” He frowned in confusion as Ainsley looked down at the table, almost curled into herself. “You don’t have an insatiable bloodlust, you don’t take pleasure in hurting people. I can’t imagine what must have been going through your head at the time--” 

His eyes softened when he saw her look so _small_, so unlike her confident self. As much as he initially thought otherwise, he hadn’t been the only one affected by their father.

“But I do understand being afraid of what you could be capable of. And I know that it was a result of trauma and stress, but what happened obviously came from a very logical and rational urge to protect our family.”

“I know,” Ainsley mumbled before looking back up at her big brother, “I’m usually good at getting that through my head--I’m still scared that something will happen again. I’ll suddenly get this pang in my chest at the realization that yes, maybe I did kill to protect my family. Maybe his death helped to save the lives of innocent people who would have died because of him...”

Her voice wobbled, her eyes suspiciously bright and it was like she was five years old again, confused and hanging onto the hem of her big brother’s sweater. 

“But none of that changes the fact that I _did_ kill him. I _killed _him and I don’t even remember doing it.” 

Malcolm placed a hand on her shoulder as he noticed her eyes glaze over, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m not saying that I’m worse off than you or you can’t understand what it’s like--but you’ve had this stigma of being Martin Whitly’s son for twenty years. It sucks, but at least it’s a constant for you. Imagine feeling like you’re doing fine and then all of a sudden, you’re hit with the guilt of something you actually did and can’t take back. Something you can never change.”

Malcolm held out his other hand and Ainsley was quick to take it, much like when they had been kids and she had held her brother’s hand because she was afraid of the high dive at the pool at Grandma Liz’s house. 

“I feel that less here, but I’m still reminded.”

“You’re not a bad person, Ains. Single minded maybe, but that’s hardly the worst trait for a journalist to have.”

She let out a wry laugh. 

“But I still killed a man and that changes things.” She pursed her lips as she let out a sharp exhale. “I don’t know if I can ever feel normal again.”

Malcolm nodded. Didn’t he have so many sleepless nights over that during the past twenty years? Maybe it was something only family could understand. 

“Welcome to my world,” he jested, the beginnings of a teasing smile unfurling. 

“I guess it was only a matter of time.” Ainsley let go of his hand, her laughter given way to a resigned sigh. “And I know Mom misses me, but now she’s asking me to either come back for this gala or give great-grandma Catherine ‘the Great’ something to roll over in her grave about.”

“Well, she was the life of the party back in her day,” he shrugged. 

He vaguely remembered a larger than life old woman in an Audrey Hepburn style black dress and opera gloves, laugh lines around Milton blue eyes and streaks of silver in her chestnut hair. Malcolm had been four when she passed away, but he could still recall his young self balancing on her ruby red shoes as she led him in wide sweeping circles across the dance floor. 

“And let’s face it, you definitely take after her ‘cause you’re much better at the whole gala thing than I am. I wouldn’t even know how to talk to anyone, really.”

“Wait,” Ainsley turned to him in disbelief. “You, Professor Foot-in-Mouth Syndrome, are actually going? _Willingly?_”

“Yeah, and here’s the kicker. Mother wanted me to bring a date.”

Ainsley let out a snort, her expression sly. 

“Because you’re so clearly fighting them off with a stick?”

“Oh, ha, ha. Very funny,” he retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“What are you going to do when you show up without a date?” 

Malcolm went quiet, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves and looking at anything but her. Ainsley’s eyes went wide with shock and delight, her reporter mind quickly connecting the dots.

“No. Way. Malcolm Alexander Bright! You actually have a date?”

Malcolm squirmed in embarrassment, his ears turning red. 

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a date exactly--”

“It’s Dani, huh?”

“Wha--” Malcolm just blinked at her in bemusement, “I just--how’d you even--”

“Figure it out? Oh please,” Ainsley rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “You couldn’t be more obvious. I mean, you literally talk about her every time you come visit.”

He froze at that, eyes so wide that she thought they’d pop out at any given second. Malcolm briefly wondered how his sister could read him so easily now. It had to have been the result of her almost year long stay here. 

“I do?” 

He winced at the way his voice almost cracked. 

“Yup,” she nodded, practically preening with unholy glee. “It’s always the same thing. You tell me about a case, update me on Gil, guess the JT name of the week, and you end on some hilarious joke Dani made, usually at your expense. Which confirms you being a masochist because you find those the funniest,” she added in afterthought. 

Ainsley settled back in her seat, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. 

“So tell me, big brother. How’d you manage to trick her into saying yes?” 

(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)

Dani wasn’t normally one to simply stay at her desk, but she couldn’t help the soft smile on her face as she watched Gil and Isabella through the window of his office, the baby laughing as Gil made funny faces. It had been a while since she saw him like this, but _lolo_ Gil was definitely a good look on him.

“Oh, Detective Powell!”

She snapped out of her thoughts a posh voice called out to her, accompanied by the crisp sound of heels clicking with each step across the floor.

“Hello, Mrs Whitly.” 

Dani looked up at the older woman with a polite smile. Jessica Whitly reminded her of the high society ladies from the reruns of _Dynasty_ that her Granmè used to watch when she was little. Affably dramatic with those close to her, but scrappy enough to get down and dirty when she needed to if breaking an antique vase over Watkins’ head was any indication. 

Dani nearly had to cover her eyes when she spotted the bright, friendly smile on the other woman’s face, a sharp contrast with the navy suede trench coat and muted silver heels she wore. Well, at least she knew where Bright got it from now. 

“Oh no, dear, Mrs Whitly was my former mother-in-law,” Jessica chuckled airily, waving off the formality. “Given how attached my son is to you, you simply must call me Jessica. It’s lovely to see you again.” 

“It’s nice to see you too.” 

It should’ve been awkward, talking to Bright’s mother like this as if her relationship with her son was something more profound than friendship, but honestly? 

Jessica wasn’t as bad as some of the other high society mothers she had come across since meeting Bright. She was a lot of things; nosy, opinionated, a little judgemental at times when it came to Gil or her children’s choices. But she didn’t let her shortcomings stop her from trying to do right by the people she cared about. 

The subtle smile on Dani’s face was genuine, even as the detective cleared her throat upon recalling last night’s invitation. 

“Oh, by the way, I thought you should know that Bright invited me along.” 

“Invited you along...?” The older woman feigned ignorance with a quizzical tilt of her head, a rare moment of mischief for her. 

“Uh,” Dani hesitated for a second, absently biting her lower lip before she just came out with it. “Just that he extended the invitation for your gala... thing. He wasn’t really specific about what it was.”

“Oh,” Jessica lit up, clasping her hands together in delight, “So Malcolm _did_ ask you after all! Finally. I knew that boy had a bit of the Milton persistence in him if I gave him a little nudge in the right direction, so to speak.”

Dani swallowed a chuckle, remembering the little family history lesson Bright had given them during the impromptu tour of the Whitly family home. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh, this is wonderful, dear! So tell me, what do you plan on wearing?”

Oh.

Dani hadn’t really thought about what she would wear to an upscale event like that. Her family was comfortably middle class and the Powells’ idea of fancy was a night at the New York ballet and a late dinner at the Havana Café. 

“Um, I don’t really have a lot of options. Just that dress Bright bought me for a case a while back.”

“That fabulous oxblood gown you wore to the Taylor wedding?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dani let out a laugh, simply shrugging a shoulder. “I thought about having my mom upcycle it and add some sheer lace sleeves, maybe a peekaboo collar.”

“As inventive as that may be and I _will_ be asking for your mother’s number later,” Jessica looked momentarily intrigued by the idea before she shook her head, “I cannot let you be seen in that.”

Dani was nearly taken back, her brows raised in disbelief. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jessica started, “That dress is gorgeous and you looked stunning as always. I've lost count of how many times people have come up to me and asked who you were after you flawlessly took down the Countess of Monte Cristo, not even a hair out of place.”

Jessica’s expression turned sly as she recalled how her son would start to frown in annoyance whenever he overheard a wealthy scion ask if the lovely detective was single. It may have led to a few ice cold glares whenever Dani wasn’t looking and the occasional possessive hand cupping the small of her back as he guided her through yet another dance, but the Milton matriarch would let Malcolm have his dignity. 

For now, at least. 

“But it’s practically an unwritten rule in the upper echelon, you simply _cannot_ be seen in something you’ve already worn, especially when it comes to these sort of events.” 

"I guess you have a point…" Dani conceded. 

She might have had a brief glimpse of high society at the Taylor wedding, but she could tell from a glance that there was a lot of cutthroat viciousness hidden behind polite veneers. She was _not_ about to go to the gala like a country bumpkin put on display at the-- 

Dani mentally shook her head. She must have listened to Mona talk about historical Cinderella style novels one too many times. How did Bright even grow up in that kind of environment? 

“Oh, I know!” Jessica's face lit up once again, “Why don’t I take you shopping? I still need to get my dress as well and I’m sure we could find something that suits your taste. We can make a lady’s day out of it.”

“I don’t know, Mrs Whitly--Jessica,” Dani corrected after a pointed look from the older woman. “I can’t exactly take off work--”

“Actually, you don’t need to continue your shift. Given that it ended a little while ago.” Gil interrupted, his face smug as he walked out of his office, bouncing a very happy Isabella in his arms. “Powell’s just a dedicated worker.”

Isabella kicked her legs in excitement, squealing when she saw Jessica hold her arms out. 

“Oh, my little bluebell!” Jessica gushed as she took the baby from Gil, looking every inch a doting grandmother as she turned back to Dani. “Now then, if your work day is over, I would love to take you dress shopping.” 

Dani opened and closed her mouth, unsure how to answer. Jessica was nice enough in small doses, but even she didn’t know if she could handle the entire day with Bright’s mom. 

“Powell,” Gil interjected, fatherly assurance bleeding into his usual no-nonsense lieutenant persona. “After all the hullabaloo, you’ve _definitely_ earned a break today. Don’t let me catch you back here until tomorrow.”

“Then I guess…” Dani paused, looking at Jessica with a tiny smile. “Why not? I could use a day off right about now.”

“Wonderful!” 

Isabella started to clap and giggle as Dani stood up, the little girl’s enthusiasm making the grin on Jessica’s face grow even wider. 

“See, even Bluebell’s excited for you to join us.”

Gil chuckled with a fond expression, offering to get Isabella’s stroller when his phone suddenly rang. He hurried back to his office when he saw just who was calling. 

“_Gil, I think I figured out how to get Evan Huntington to talk._”

“Bright,” Gil pinched the bridge of his nose. “We still don’t have enough evidence to bring him in. There’s still a possibility that he’s not our killer.”

“_Killer or not, he knows something. He’s just not telling us._”

“Don’t I know it,” he groaned, a feeling of dread already starting to bubble up, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Do I even want to know what you have in mind?”

“_Probably not,_” he joked before his voice turned serious._ “We may have to talk to Evan Huntington’s father, Edgar. But in order for it to work--_” 

He could practically hear Malcolm’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. 

“_\--I may need to pay my father a visit._” 

**Hey guys!**

**I’m sorry this took so long... again, writer’s block plus online summer courses have not been a good combination. I’m hoping that chapter 8 doesn’t take this long to write but no worries, I’m not gonna abandon the story... if anyone’s still interested in the story lol**

**I hope you guys are doing well and staying safe, I’ll see you next time XP**

**P.S. extra special thank you to @s4karuna because I could not have posted these past few chapters without her edits**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @onlinemuse for being my editor! You're awesome!

**Chapter 8**

Dani had expected a lot of things during a Jessica Whitly outing.

Being taken somewhere fancy to find a dress, being paraded around like a fashion doll while being made to try on dress after dress. She even expected a barrage of questions about her relationship with Malcolm... 

Not that there was much to say about it.

Being taken to one of the fanciest restaurants on the Upper East Side was expected, but being treated to amiable conversation like she was an old family friend definitely wasn’t on the list. It wasn’t unnerving for Dani by any means, but it did give her pause. 

_ Maybe that’s where Bright gets it from. _

Isabella whined from her highchair, reaching out for Dani like she wanted out, happy to wrap her chubby little arms around the detective’s neck the second she was free. Dani could feel the little girl’s tiny hands petting and playing with her curls with a little coo.

Jessica watched the cozy scene in front of her with an indulgent smile. 

“Isabella seems to adore you.” 

“I think she’s just used to me…” The smile on Dani’s face was small and soft as Isabella patted her cheek, making a curious noise as the detective’s necklace caught her eye. “It hasn’t been easy for her so she just latches onto me and Bright.”

“The poor dear...” Jessica’s smile faded as she stared at the baby, who was too young to know what was going on around her, “I can’t imagine anyone losing a mother like that.”

“It’s terrible, but it happens, unfortunately.” Dani ran a soothing hand down Isabella’s back as the little girl rested her head on her shoulder, “The best we can do is try to help the victims that are left behind.”

Jessica looked fondly at the baby. Despite there being no relation between them, it still surprised her how much Isabella looked like her son. The same pert nose and pointed chin, the dimples in her cheeks and the way her eyes scrunched up into little crescents when she smiled. 

And the eyes, not quite blue or green, wide as the moon and bright as the stars. 

Honestly, who could blame her for mistaking Isabella for Malcolm’s daughter the first time she saw her? 

“Still, Malcolm seems quite taken with this little one.”

“He’s actually really good with her,” Dani softened as she recalled Malcolm and Isabella in the living room in the early morning, “At least he doesn’t mind staying up when she can’t sleep.”

Dani could hear a lifetime of the older woman dealing with a stubborn, insomniac son upon Jessica chuckling as she took an elegant sip of her Sauvingon Blanc. 

“I will admit,” the tone of her voice wasn’t one of defeat, Jessica Whitly was much too tenacious for the likes of it. Perhaps it was one of coming to an understanding. 

“That may be a microscopic upside to him being up all hours of the night.” 

The solemn mood was interrupted by a squeal from Isabella, patting at Dani’s cheeks while gurgling happily. The sight was enough to make Jessica laugh.

“Babies do what they want when they want and no one can tell them otherwise. After raising two babies, I’ve come to realize that hasn’t changed.”

“Well, it’s a good thing babies are kinda cute.” 

Dani’s face lit up with amusement as she bounced Isabella on her knee, the baby’s big blue eyes sparkling with glee. The little girl let out a sweet, hiccupy giggle, showing off a single tooth that was starting to peek out.

“Not all babies,” Jessica shook her head pointedly, a wry smile twisting her lips, “Malcolm was certainly one of those children who had to grow into their appearance.”

Her smile became fond at the quizzical tilt of Dani’s head, leaning in with a conspiratory whisper as she saw the detective’s face light up with curiosity. 

“Oh, he was like one of those cabbage patch dolls, bald and round. He didn’t even have hair until he was a year old.”

“Okay, that might be an acquired taste,” Dani relented with a laugh as she settled Isabella in her lap. “Was he really bald for that long?”

“Believe me, dear, I have the pictures to prove it. So,” Jessica changed the subject, looking through the menu, “What are you thinking of getting? And before you say anything, it’s on all me.”

“Oh, no, I can’t ask you to do that--”

“You weren’t asking, I am offering,” the older woman said primly, her tone brokering no room for argument. Dani briefly wondered if it was a Milton trait or something that came with all high society madams. 

“Besides,” a mischievous twinkle lit up frost blue eyes, “We need the energy to go shopping to find you the perfect dress.”

Dani shook her head as she smiled in defeat, her dimples showing. Jessica Whitly might have been a tad controlling and like everything just so, but she clearly did it out of a desire to make people happy.

Maybe mother and son weren’t so different after all. 

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

The table was soon full of platefuls of food as the head waiter informed them that Isabella’s food would be ready in a little while, Jessica waving the waiters off regally.

Dani couldn’t help but grin when Isabella stretched out her chubby arms to try and grab at the edamame beans on her plate. The little girl was fascinated by the bright green colour, prompting the detective to give her one to see what she would do with it. 

Isabella eyed it for a moment, her little face scrunched with curiosity before decisively smashing it into her mouth, cooing happily as she enjoyed the taste. Dani laughed as Isabella reached out to try and grab another. She was reminded of her niece and nephew at that age, wanting to put anything they could get their hands on in their mouths. The baby was already a little foodie in the making. 

“Well, the little lady certainly seems to love food,” Jessica chuckled softly, a little wistful as she watched Dani hand Isabella another bean, “Reminds me a bit of Malcolm when he was a child.”

Dani raised her brows in surprise, not expecting that little tidbit about her partner. She assumed that Bright had been an epicurean since he was little, turning away at the sight of anything edible on his plate. 

“Bright actually ate something other than candy?”

“Believe it or not, yes.” Jessica’s smile widened, “Malcolm’s had stomach problems since he was a baby and he never had a taste for rich foods, but he did enjoy simple foods when he was a little boy. Snow peas, soba noodles, and the like.” 

“I thought he’d be more of a picky eater.” Dani absently bounced Isabella on her knee. “Though now that I think about it, he always orders cold soba whenever Gil insists on Japanese food.” 

Jessica said nothing in the moment, content with watching Dani and Isabella together with a faint, fond smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners the same way her sons’ did. 

“You know...” 

Her voice was soft, a far cry from her usual proud, tenacious tone. It was almost stilted, awkward, her mouth twisting as she struggled not to barrel forward like she often did.

“I never did thank you for what you did for Ainsley.”

Dani bit her lip, ready to shake her head. It wasn’t that she regretted helping Ainsley, but it was jarring, seeing the older woman look at her like that with those eyes, a carbon copy of Bright’s made her discomfited. The sheer gratitude brimming from them was blinding. 

“There’s no need to be modest, dear,” Jessica insisted, “Malcolm told me that if it wasn’t for you and your team, Ainsley wouldn’t have gotten off as lightly as she did.”

There was a tiny smile on Dani’s face. For all that Jessica had clashed with Gil and the team in the past, there were little moments where Dani would catch glimpses of the frost thawing. Just like now. 

“Well, it wasn’t just me. You might also want to thank JT and Edrisa too.”

Jessica’s smile was genuine, the lines of her face smoothing out. 

“I owe you all so much.”

“You really don’t,” Dani insisted as she placed Isabella back on her lap, letting the little girl eat another edamame bean. 

She wasn’t used to this, to Jessica being so grateful,  _ humble _ of all things. It didn’t suit the Milton matriarch, but Dani supposed that even the older woman had moments where she was vulnerable. 

“It’s not like anything we said in our reports wasn’t true,” she continued with a slight shrug. “We were just able to give Ainsley a chance to explain herself before any sort of vultures could swoop in. Media or otherwise.”

But Jessica shook her head in disagreement, her dangling pearl earrings swinging with her. No, she thought as she looked at the young woman sitting across from her, Dani simply had a tendency to deflect whenever attention was turned on her. 

“You don’t give yourself the credit, dear,” Jessica’s pointed look was gentled by the warmth of her voice, “You’ve been a friend to the family this whole time, especially that son of mine. I don’t need to tell you that’s something he’s been without for a while.”

Dani awkwardly cleared her throat, the first thought that popped into her head flying out before she could stop it. 

“I didn’t know he wore glasses.”

Jessica’s smile was fond, recalling how Malcolm ended up needing them at fourteen after one too many late nights. 

“Side effect from all those books he was reading in the dark, I’m afraid.” She waved her hand dismissively, half exasperated and half fond. “I always thought it was a crime to hide those big blue eyes away from the world so I had him get contacts as well. Just to remind him of his options, of course.”

“Poor Bright,” Dani bit back her laughter at the thought of an awkward teenage Bright, glasses swallowing half his face, “I’m sure it couldn’t have been  _ that _ bad.”

“Darling, it was the early 2000s. For some reason,  _ every _ fashion trend had some sort of strangeness to it.”

“I do remember full denim outfits walking on the runway.” Dani added in an afterthought, the corner of her mouth tilting up in amusement.

“Please don’t remind me.” Jessica shuddered in horor, taking a bite of her sashimi as if to cleanse a bad taste from her mouth, “But enough about Malcolm, why don’t you tell more about yourself.”

The detective went stiff, her brows knitting together.

“There’s not much to tell, Mrs. Whitly.”

Jessica’s smile didn’t fade, but she did raise an eyebrow, a move that reminded her strongly of Jackie whenever she would insist that Dani stay the night instead of heading home after dinner. Funny, maybe the women in Gil’s life weren’t so different after all. 

“We’ve been over this before, dear. I thought I asked you to call me Jessica.”

“Right, sorry.” 

Dani had a feeling that this was one thing she had to get used to, remembering how stubborn and insistent mother and son could get. For all that they disagreed with each other, they seemed to develop a similar fondness for her that she couldn’t quite understand yet. 

“No need to apologize,” Jessica waved her hand, “If you’re done calling me Mrs. Whitly, I might as well start calling you Dani. If that’s alright with you, that is.”

“Of course Mrs-- _ Jessica _ ,” she let out a chuckle at the pleased look on the older woman’s face, “That’ll take some getting used to.”

Jessica was thrilled, but before she could respond, the waiter came back with Isabella’s food. Mashed teriyaki chicken, edamame and soft plain rice, all cut into bite sized pieces for the little girl, who seemed overjoyed at the sight of the food in front of her. 

Dani smiled as she started eagerly digging into her own food, not realizing just how hungry she had been after just a bagel and a cup of Earl Grey for breakfast. And seeing Jessica’s own appetite made her forget to feel awkward in this fancy, high end place. She supposed that the rules of fine dining went out the window in the face of good food.

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

Malcolm barely said a word to Gil as he grabbed whatever case files caught his eye. No matter how much he mulled over it, something about this case just wasn’t making sense. There was something Malcolm Bright was missing. 

But maybe it was something Martin Whitly could see.

To say that Malcolm wasn’t all too thrilled to be seeing his father was an understatement. The last time he had seen Dr. Whitly was right before Ainsley had entered Phoenix Rehab. Since then he’d tried his best to stay from that man who seemed to turn everything disastrous, whose trail of destruction didn’t end even after he was locked up. 

As much as Malcolm wanted to hate the man for ruining his life, ruining his family’s lives... it hadn’t been  _ all _ Martin. He had been just as responsible for the pain, the hatred and self-sabotage he himself had inflicted on his own life. He could’ve very well have placed all the blame on The Surgeon for his inability to trust his friends--to trust  _ Dani _ , but in the end? 

That choice had been his and his alone.

And it only ended up with him being even more hurt and lost than before.

Making the conscious effort to actually try to be a better version of himself, rather than simply being better than Martin Whitly wasn’t a tough choice to make by a longshot. But it was easier said than done and it was no longer enough to be better than The Surgeon. He had to choose to work towards being a better Malcolm Bright.

As Malcolm entered Claremont and got closer and closer to his cell, the tremor in his hand started acting up, an ironic Pavlovian response to his surroundings. He hadn’t actually seen Martin for a few months, he never had reason to after…  _ after the incident _ .

For the first time in a long time, there wasn’t even the tiniest part of him that wanted to see Martin. No part of him that wanted to seek out his father’s approval. All he wanted was to get in, get out with the information he wanted, without so much as a ‘how do you do’.

Wishful thinking on his part maybe, but he wanted to cling to some semblance of hope to get him through this. 

The moment the door opened for Malcolm, he was met with a gleeful; “Malcolm my boy!” 

The Surgeon gave his son one of those overly-cheerful smiles as if he was simply an old man in a nursing home and his child managed to find time out of his day to visit. Like it was something mundane and  _ normal _ . 

Malcolm was curt, barely acknowledging the man in front of him, unwilling to make eye contact.

“Oh come now. Why the formalities?”

Malcolm wasn’t even going to begin going into that, his jaw tightening at the audacity of The Surgeon sounding  _ hurt _ of all things. 

“There’s been a series of murders and something isn’t adding up. I thought you’d like to have some input.” Malcolm raised his eyebrows, finally meeting the other man’s gaze as if to challenge him. “Unless of course, you have something better to do.” 

Martin made an intrigued noise in the back of his throat as Malcolm set a case file in front of him. 

“This isn’t any sort of copycat of yours, but the killer’s mimicking another just to throw us off.”

“Oh my...” 

Malcolm could see the devilish glint of glee that lit up Martin’s entire self at the sight of the crime scene photos, almost as if the pictures were giving him some kind of high. He couldn’t help the way his nose wrinkled at the thought. 

“That is a  _ lot _ of craftsmanship.”

Malcolm wished he could unhear that.

“While again, this isn’t a copycat of  _ yours _ , there is something we need insight on.” He finally managed to recollect himself, pointing to the scars carved into Arianna and the first two victims, “The first two victims have star shaped scars--”

“Ooh, that’s kind of fun to say, isn’t it? Star scars.”

Malcolm barely batted an eye as he ignored his father’s offhand comment.

“But that still doesn’t explain why Arianna’s scars are heart shaped.”

“Well that’s obvious, it’s not the same killer. Well, physical killer,” Martin added thoughtfully, his eyes glazed over and far away. “The scars were probably supposed to send some sort of message to either the victim’s family or even the police, but they’re basically two different signatures.”

“So this wasn’t done out of some twisted sense of pleasure.”

“I speak from experience.” Martin waited, expecting some sort of reaction before a wheezing chuckle escaped, “Come on son, it was just a little joke.”

Malcolm stopped to pull out another file, but something else fell out; a soft blue polka-dotted baby’s bib. 

He froze for a brief second, cursing under his breath. 

It must have happened when he was getting Isabella’s diaper bag ready. He probably shouldn’t have been reading case files at the same time.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” The Surgeon picked up the bib and held it up, his eyes almost popping out of his skull with fascination, “Now  _ what _ is a baby’s bib doing in your briefcase, my boy?” 

The excited grin overtaking his face was sickening. 

“Have you been keeping something from me?”

There was a lump in his throat, fraught with fear. 

“I don’t know how that got there.”

“Oh, now don’t go lying to your dear old dad.” Martin’s smile was almost knifelike, looking far too interested now that there was fresh blood in the water, “Your lying face is exactly the same as the time I caught you sneaking bonbons to your room when you were four. Any other kid would’ve gone for the cookies, but you were always more of a bonbon man.”

“There’s nothing to tell.” There was a chilliness in Malcolm’s gaze, one that reminded Martin of his ex-wife whenever she was particularly snappish. “You’re grasping at straws.”

“You should’ve told me I was a grandfather now, I would’ve sent you and your lucky lady friend a gift.” Martin racked his brain for a moment, almost manic in his movement. “Like a coffee maker or espresso machine, something for you being new parents. Say, when will the little tyke get to meet their grandfather?”

“Dr Whitly--”

“Though grandfather is far too formal and grandpa makes me feel old...” Martin shook his head before his face lit up with glee, “Oh, what about  _ Pop-Pop _ ? That sounds fun and hip. Do people still say ‘hip’ or am I just  _ really _ out of the loop these days?”

Martin chuckled, far too giddy with this current revelation, seemingly unaware of how his son’s jaw was tightening by the second.

“It’s about time you or your sister had a baby, though I had my money on you, my boy. Ainsley’s  _ far _ too career-driven to want to start a family of her own any time soon--”

“ _ Dr Whitly, the case _ .”

“Oh come now, don’t be like that.” Martin cajoled, a grin still plastered on his face, “At least tell me my grandchild’s name. Tell me if they’re a boy or girl.”

Malcolm didn’t even bother with a response, fiercely glaring at his father to drop it already. 

“Oh alright, I’ll play your guessing game for a bit. Emma seems too obvious, your mother would’ve named Ainsley that given her love for Jane Austen.” 

Malcolm was  _ not _ going to give him what he wanted, especially anything pertaining to Isabella, but Martin seemed too delighted to care about it. 

“You wouldn’t name her something like Aphrodite, would you? Considering that she belongs to a wealthy family, you might as well be asking her to be  _ too _ confident. Unless of course, it’s a boy then maybe you gave him a very strong name like...  _ Michael _ . Michael Whitly has a nice ring to it.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes to high heaven, wondering why he even bothered trying to get Martin Whitly back on track. 

“And you still haven’t told me who the lucky lady is.” Martin was having  _ way _ too much fun with this as he let out a mock gasp. “Don’t tell me… you finally asked  _ Dani  _ out? My, you  _ do  _ work fast.”

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

The visit took a turn that Malcolm hadn’t prepared for.

His chest felt like it was in a vise as he left, his hand shaking and his vision swimming. He just needed to give Gil the information his father gave him and he would be fine. It would be fine, he thought as his breathing grew ragged.  _ Everything would be fine-- _

He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang.

His frantic heartbeat finally began slowing down when he saw who was calling. He resolutely refused to think how there had been a common denominator the last couple of times a phone call had brought him back from the edge of a panic attack. 

But there was a reason why three was a pattern.

“Dani,” he breathed, the colour finally returning to his face, “Everything okay?”

“ _ Are  _ ** _you_ ** _ okay? _ ” 

Her voice was low, an undercurrent of worry cutting through the line.

“I’m fine. Really,” he insisted before clearing his throat, the last of the dread melting away. “What’s up?”

“ _ You mean besides shopping with your mother right now? _ ”

Dani being alone with his mother?  _ Shopping? _ Somehow, that was the thing that shocked Malcolm the most. 

“Wait, really? Mother didn’t--?”

“ _ Calm down, Bright, we’re actually having a nice time. Though it did take her an hour and half to find a dress she liked. _ ”

Malcolm ran a hand down his face, a huff of laughter escaping him. When he invited Dani to go with him to the gala, he forgot that he would be putting her in the path of Hurricane Jessica.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry.” 

“ _ Don’t be... _ ” Her voice was soft and reassuring, but he could still hear a hint of amusement, “ _ Just thought you should know that Isabella’s with us. _ ”

A smile unconsciously spread across his face at the mention of the little girl. 

“She doing okay?”

“ _ I think she’s having fun. _ ” 

Dani peeked out from behind the changing room curtain, watching Jessica having the time of her life putting Isabella in extravagant baby dresses, the little girl giggling every time Jessica gave her a little tickle. 

“ _ Though you might wanna make more space in your closet, your mother’s already bought half the store for her. _ ”

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He should’ve expected it in hindsight. His mother had a tendency to lavish affection on others by spending money on them.

“_Listen…_” There was a split second of hesitation in Dani’s voice and he could practically hear the way she bit her lip before her next words. “_I know that your mom’s insistent on paying for my dress, but I can’t ask someone to make another extravagant purchase for me again._” 

Her cheeks heated up, remembering how Malcolm hadn’t even blinked at the sky high cost when he bought her that glittering red dress for the Taylor wedding. Granted they had been on a case, but it was still sweet of him to do so. 

“ _ We can set up something so I can pay you back-- _ ”

“Absolutely not.” His tone was kind, but there was a steely undertone that often came up when he was firmly rooted in something, “You don’t owe Mother and I anything.”

“ _ Bright-- _ ”

“No, I insist. You’re only coming because I asked you, it’s the least I can do.”

“ _ Bright, buying me a... _ ” Dani was incredulous, checking the price tag on the dress she was trying on, “ _ four hundred dollar dress is too much. _ ”

“Compared to everything you do for me, it’s not.” There was a silence between them for a moment. “Let me do this.  _ Please? _ ”

She didn’t have to see him to know that he was pouting, those baby blues wide and begging for her permission. 

“ _ Fine... _ ” Dani’s lips thinned for a brief second before curling into a half exasperated, half fond smile. “ _ But I still think this is excessive. _ ”

“Oh trust me,” Malcolm’s grin grew, “You haven’t seen the half of it.”

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

“Are you sure about this, Jessica?” 

Dani called from the dressing room apprehensively, hearing Isabella’s high pitched giggling as Jessica bounced the little girl on her knee.

“Of course,” the older woman said loftily, cradling Isabella as she leaned back to rest against her, her plush owl in hand. “I didn’t bring you to one of the best boutiques just to try things on.” 

“You’re going to have a beautiful gown, something that will put any gaudy outfit Verna Melrose wears to shame.”

Dani’s eyes crinkled at the corners, the side of her mouth quirked up. The disdain dripping from Jessica’s voice told her there was something soap opera worthy behind those words. 

“Who’s Verna Melrose?”

“Just some woman I have the unfortunate displeasure of knowing.” Jessica gave an elegant roll of her eyes, letting Isabella rest her head on her shoulder, “She’s a very snobby, very entitled fellow divorcee. Of course the big difference between the two of us is that she dates men half her age.” 

She shook her head as she stroked Isabella’s back, the little girl letting out a curious noise. 

“I know I’ve made my fair share of mistakes when it comes to romance, but at least I’ve never dated anyone young enough to be my child.”

“Oh my goodness! Jessica, is that you?” 

A shrill voice called out, making Jessica curse under her breath as she turned to see a veritable fashion assault to her eyes. The woman stalking towards her was in an obnoxiously pink leather skirt and a leopard print blouse with fur cuffs, highlighting overly tanned skin, bleach blonde hair bouncing and gaudy gold heels clicking with every step.

“Speak of the devil,” Jessica muttered before she pasted on her high society smile, the one she used whenever she was. “Verna! How lovely to see you.”

“I just knew it was you, I’d recognize that style of yours anywhere-- _ oh! _ ” 

She stopped mid clap as her eyes fell to Isabella, who buried her little face in the older woman’s chest, her tiny hands clutching Jessica’s silk blouse.

“You have company.”

“Yes, I’m out with a friend at the moment,” Jessica soothed the little girl, sensing her discomfort. “Last minute dress shopping for the gala.”

Verna tittered. 

“Now Jessica, you and I both know babies aren’t real company.”

“Actually,” Dani yanked the curtain back in a dramatic fashion that impressed even Jessica, the curt smile on her face a stark contrast to the delicate, strapless lilac gown she was currently wearing. “She meant me.” 

Isabella squealed as she flung her arms in Dani’s direction, whose face softened as she went to scoop her up. The little girl grinned from ear to ear, dimples deep as her tiny hands patted Dani’s cheeks. There was a faint, warm smile on the detective’s face as she felt Isabella relax in her arms, her big blue eyes shining brightly for all to see.

“Ah, I see what’s going on here!” Verna exclaimed, the unsettling delight in her voice enough to make Dani’s stomach churn. 

She had been around far too many women like her, knowing all too well where this was heading. 

“There’s nothing going on here, Verna.” Jessica said frostily. “Just you and your paltry imagination.”

“Oh, don’t try to deny it. Those curls and those Milton blue eyes, this is clearly your granddaughter and...” she scoffed with laughter, eyeing Dani in consideration, “I’m  _ hoping  _ your daughter-in-law. I never got a wedding invitation.” 

Verna leaned in a little too close to Dani and Isabella, like she was observing an exhibit at the zoo. Dani couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose when she caught a whiff of the older woman’s strong perfume. 

“Well, isn’t she a little cutie? Probably for the best that she only has your eyes, Jessica. The Milton genes wear a little thin after a while.”

Isabella gave a timid squeak, hiding her fearful little face in Dani’s shoulder as the detective shot Verna a pointed glare. 

“Verna,” Jessica stood up abruptly, distracting the other woman while Dani kept soothing Isabella. “Don’t you still have to find your own gown?”

Verna sniffed, quickly losing interest. 

“What a fussy child. Certainly glad I don’t have to deal with children anymore.”

“Not surprising...” Dani muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“Did you say something?”

“I said have a nice day.” 

Dani’s smile was strained and forced as she went back to soothing the baby in her arms, not even bothering acknowledging how Verna’s heels clicked angrily against the tiled floor as she stormed away. 

“That woman is unbelievable,” Jessica groaned, sinking back down as the last of the tension drained away. 

“She’s always like that, I’m assuming?”

“Believe it or not,  _ that _ was her being polite.” Jessica scoffed before her expression softened, looking over Dani and Isabella to reassure herself that they were alright, “But let’s not let that woman ruin our outing.” 

She paused, giving Dani’s gown a critical once-over. The dress itself was beautiful, but it didn’t seem right for her. It paled in comparison to the young woman herself. 

Dani’s brow furrowed with thought as she peered down at the soft colour of the fabric.

“I think the lilac might be too dusty.”

“You know what?” Jessica snapped her fingers, her eyes lighting up in recognition. “I do think you’re right. Something jewel toned would suit you better, dear.”

One thing was certain. 

Jessica Whitly wasn’t going to let Dani even think of going home until they had found the perfect dress.

(~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)  (~**~)

Malcolm couldn’t sleep that night. 

When his mother dropped off Isabella at his apartment, he was happy for the constant stream of distractions, thanking whatever higher power that had Isabella waking up every other hour. Normally he’d hope that Isabella would be comfortable, but with how wound up he currently was, it was like the stars had aligned for him.

It was only half past seven, but Malcolm was free for once. He couldn’t stay put in his apartment, no longer having a reason to go to the precinct, having already made the mistake of briefing Gil the information Martin gave the night before. 

Maybe…

Maybe some fresh air would do them some good.

But he still couldn’t get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach, even as he was pushing Isabella along in her stroller.

His father now knew that there was a child in his life, one he wasn’t even sure would be around for long. There was still the glaring possibility that Evan Huntington would claim parental custody or that Arianna had some distant relative willing to take the little girl in. 

It was too much for him to even think about right now, lest it sent him spiralling again. 

He heard Isabella kick her feet in excitement as they passed a playground, waving an arm towards the swings and gazed up at him with pleading eyes. Luckily Malcolm spotted an empty baby swing. 

“Okay, Izzy,” he scooped her from her stroller, a fond smile at the sight of the little girl’s eagerness, “I usually go on long walks to think, but I’m willing to make a quick detour so you can get some playtime in.” 

Isabella gurgled as she tried to grab the chain holding up the swing. He grinned at the baby’s excitement as he went to sit her in the swing, but soon found himself tilting his head as he tried to figure out how exactly she was supposed to fit.

“You have to gently pull their legs through the two holes in the swing.” 

The other voice had Malcolm turning to see a smiling, taller man with his own little girl by the swing next to them, his hair tousled and blue eyes kind and piercing. The toddler in the swing, who Malcolm presumed was the man's daughter, was tiny, with feathery dark curls and round apple cheeks. She could practically give Snow White a run for her money. 

“It’s like putting them in a shopping cart.”

“Thanks.” 

Malcolm smiled back, grateful for the man’s advice.

“How old’s yours?”

“Uhh... around eight months.” Malcolm looked down at the gleeful little girl kicking her legs with each push from the other man. “How about yours?”

“Three as of last November.”

“Four!” The little girl piped up, giggling as she craned her head up to see her father.

“No, Farrah,” the other man chuckled, his expression soft and indulgent like powdered sugar. “You’re three.”

“Daddy, four! One, two, fwee, four!” Isabella giggled at the other child’s excitement as Farrah looked up at her father, “See, Daddy? Four!”

The man chuckled once more as he patted her head, making her giggle with a  _ sure Farrah _ before turning to Malcolm. 

“She woke us up at five in morning wanting to go to the park and before we could say anything, her sisters woke up needing attention.”

“They were crying for food,” Farrah said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, and their big sister very patiently waited until everyone had breakfast before asking about the park again.”

“Your daughter’s very smart then,” Malcolm smiled, thinking that the father-daughter duo were adorable.

“Thanks.” The taller man smiled as Isabella kept trying to turn in her swing to find Malcolm, contently cooing as he let her grab his finger, “And yours is very sweet.”

“Oh, well, she’s---I mean...” Malcolm stammered, not about to spill details of his situation to a complete stranger. “Thank you, she is.”

The other man nodded when his phone rang. 

“Sorry, just a moment.” 

Farrah giggled as she waved to Malcolm, who couldn’t help but smile as he waved back. The taller man nodded as he spoke into his phone, reassuring his wife that he’d pick up diapers before bringing Farrah back home. 

“Is that Mama?” 

The toddler perked up as her father effortlessly took her out of the swing, grabbing his phone and her tiny brows furrowed as she looked at the phone screen in confusion. 

“Where Mama?”

Malcolm heard a woman’s clear laughter coming from the phone as the man took the phone back from his pouting daughter. 

“Mama’s just talking, there’s no video.”

“I wanna see Mama.” 

“We’re going to see her now, we just need to pick some things up for your sisters.” 

He briefly said goodbye to his wife, saying that they’d be back in an hour before giving Malcolm a polite nod. 

“Nice meeting you, enjoy the day with your daughter.”

“Bye bye!” Farrah grinned, waving enthusiastically.

Malcolm couldn’t help but smile back, returning the toddler’s wave, wishing the same for the other man.

As the father-daughter pair walked away, Malcolm squatted in front of Isabella, letting the baby pat at his face with a delighted squeal. She gurgled as her fingertips tried to grab his stubble, giggling when he took her little hands and had her grab hold of her swing as he lightly pushed her.

“You know, Izzy, maybe it’s a good thing people think you’re my daughter. Well...” he tipped his head to the side in consideration. “Other than Mother, of course. I think I can keep you safer that way.”

The baby only laughed with delight as Malcolm gently pushed the swing. Every time she came back to him, he made a funny face that made Isabella laugh even more and he couldn’t help join in, their laughter echoing through the park.

For a moment, there was no pain, no hopelessness. He just felt... 

_ Happy _ .


End file.
